Digimon: Beyond Data Squad
by D1g1m0ncrazy
Summary: What happens six years after the battle with Yggdrasil? Find out now! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own digimon, if I did Kari and Tk would have gotten married for sure at the end of Season two and Thomas and Yoshino would be dating by the last episode of Data squad. I like it as Digimon Savers better myself with their Japanese names, but to avoid misspelling their Japanese names I used the English variations given with the English dub of Data squad. That being said This is the story of six years after the battle with Yggdrasil, this is Data squad beyond, chapter one. Now read!**

**Data Squad Beyond: Chapter One**

Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. tsk. tsk. That was the only sound you would hear, the click of shoes on the hard floor. Thomas was walking into the old DATS building for the first time in 6 years. He was now 21 and had gotten taller since the last time he'd been in this building, his hair was still the same light blonde that went half-way down his neck and his sparkling blue eyes hadn't changed one bit, he was dressed in a grey colored business suit and looked rather handsome. To his left walked Yoshino, she was now 26 years old. Her red brown hair had grown to shoulder length and gotten a bit wavy, but her pink eyes remained bright and cheery, she was dressed in her police officer's uniform " Why're we here again?" she asked " I was on patrol" " According to Thomas a digital disturbance has been located" came a deep voice from Thomas's right. The dark haired, buffed, commander Sampson of DATS hadn't changed much, he still wore the famous pair of blue sunglasses he never took off. " Yes, there's a disturbance, and I don't know the cause" Thomas said o both of them. There was silence again, all except for the click of their shoes on the floor. They passed down halls and corridors. They went around corners until they reached the central control room and the sight they say left all of them awestruck….

" M-Marcus?" Thomas faltered in disbelief as he saw the 21 year old before hi. Marcus had his same bright green eyes and shoulder length brown hair, he had his brown pants and red shirt, but he didn't seem his usual self- more unusual than someone would seem if you hadn't seen them for 6 years.

" Why have you returned?" Sampson question, eyeing the young man. Marcus fell out of a portal and onto the hard floor, he made a motion to get up, but fell down, unconscious..

That Evening…

Marcus came around. His vision was blurred and then his eyes came into focus on a figure standing by his side. It was none other than his father, Spencer. " Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, because I am, but why have you returned, my son?" Spencer asked. Marcus moved into a sitting position and rubbed his temples, trying to piece it all together. " Dad.. Thomas.. Yoshi" he began and then figured out how to word it " As you know, Agumon and I have been trying to keep the peace in the digital world, but one day.." he trailed off briefly as the memory flashed in his mind " Machoreapermon appeared one day, he began destroying innocent digimon and villages as well as enslaving other digimon. Agumon and I tried to defeat him, but we just weren't strong enough. He would have killed us too if Kudamon hadn't helped us escape. Kudamon led us down a secret passage underground and he helped us open a digital gate so I could go find some help" Marcus finished.

"Why is Yggdrasil allowing this?" Spencer wondered allowed.

" That's the thing. He, and all the royal knights with the exception of Kudamon were forced into a state of coma by Machoreapermon!" Marcus said. He turned to Thomas and Yoshino " Please, guys I need your help!" Thomas nodded " And you'll have it" " That's right, we're a team!" Yoshino added brightly. Marcus grinned ' Great, but what about Keenan?" " Don't worry about him, you and Thomas get things set here, I'll get Keenan" Yoshino said and ran out the door…

" Is it set?" Thomas asked, the digital dive starting up for the first time in six years. He, Marcus, Yoshi, and Keenan stood over the transportation device. Commander Sampson tapped a few keys on a control panel " That's affirmative, good luck to all of you" he said. The group nodded and golden light swirled around them, it swirled faster and faster until they were sucked into a portal of darkness, they were falling, falling, falling, and then they met the dirt floor of the digital realm. Keenan got up first and brushed himself off " Did we make it?" the 16 year old boy asked as he surveyed the area with his golden eyes. As a breeze whipped at his black hair " Yes you did, Keenan" came a voice familiar to the boy's ears. He turned around and saw his partner, Falcomon. Keenan grinned widely and held his arms out and Falcomon raced into them and hugged his partner tightly. Yoshi groaned as she got up " Program softer landings, would you?" she said turning to Thomas as she dusted herself off. Thomas laughed getting up " I'll keep that in mind" " That sounds like Yoshi!" came a voice in the distance and then lalamon came into view " It IS Yoshi!!" she exclaimed and zoomed into Yoshi's arms " Lalamon, I missed you so much!" Yoshino said, hugging her partner tightly. " Sir! You're back, sir!" Gaomon said, saluting Thomas. Thomas laughed and held out his arms " Come on, I don't mind if you hug me" Gaomon blinked " Yes sir!' he said and hugged his partner.

" I hate to break up this happy moment, but follow me if you want to face Machoreapermon" a weary Agumon said, coming into view. The group nodded and followed Agumon, it didn't seem like it had been very long before Suddenly the villainous Machoreapermon appeared " Well, well, well, what do we have hear? Sssssome worthlessssss humansssss and their pathetic little petssss?" he hissed in a deep spooky voice " All of you will die" he cackled evilly. " We're not their pets, we fight alongside these humans as partners" Gaomon said bravely. " Gaomon.." Thomas said, looking at his partner. " That's right, and to get to them you'll have to go through us first" Lalamon added. " Oh, Lalamon.." Yoshi said.

" I'll protect Keenan, whatever the costs" Falcomon added. " Falcomon.." Keenan said, glancing at his partner in admiration. ' And no matter how many times you knock us down we'll get back up and fight again!" Agumon added. "We fight for a cause, for this world, for the human world, and for our partners!" All four digimon said in unison and turned to their partners, they nodded. "It's fighting time!" Marcus exclaimed, thrusting a fist in the air. They all pulled out their digivice and in perfect unison said " DNA charge, overdrive!" sliding their hand over a dna scanner on the top of the digital devices. Their digimon began to glow and grow in not only size but power. As the light faded four mega levels stood: Rosemon, MirageGaogamon, Ravemon, and Shinegreymon. " Be careful guys, we don't know his full power, so try not to get hit and hit him as hard as you can " Thomas said. " Attack!" Marcus cheered.

The four digimon sprung into action and flew upwards toward the gigantic Machoreapermon. " Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon yelled, releasing the attack and it exploded in the villain's face. She grinned triumphantly " bullseye." she said. But her triumph was short lived as she was met with evil cackling " Fool! Did you think I would be ssssso easssssily defeated by one ssssso pathetic as you? Reaper slash!" he called, using a powerful attack, swinging his mighty scythe at the quartet of digimon. " Augh!!" they yelled in agony, all falling backward. " Attack together, you're stronger that way!" Thomas called. " You can do it, just believe!" Marcus added. " Agreed, I'll give it my best this time" Rosemon said. Ravemon nodded " Yes, that's the only way we'll win, if we all give our best" " Then what are we waiting for?" Shinegreymon said. " Remember, let's do this together, as one" Mirage Gaogamon said. They all charged up their attacks, a rainbow colored ball of energy began to form. " Release on my signal" MirageGaogamon said. They kept charging. Machoreapermon drew closer- they were still charging. He drew closer still.. " Now!" MirageGaogamon yelled and they all released their best attacks onto the evil digimon. They were a direct hit and smoke covered the Machoreapermon's body. "Alright!" Marcus cheered. Cackling came from within the smoke and when it cleared there was Machoreapermon, not even a scratch on him, he cackled " I'm ssssorry, did you think you'd won? Let me know when you're ready to really attempt at defeating me" he hissed evilly.

" No way!" Marcus yelled in shock. " Look at him, there's not even a scratch!" Thomas said in shock. " Maybe we should retreat.." Yoshino said. " No!" Keenan said and the other three turned to him " There's no point in retreating, he might destroy us if we do that, we have to try everything first!" " He's right!" Marcus said. Thomas nodded " Let's try burst mode!" they all pulled out their digivice again and slowly moved their hands along the DNA scanner and said in perfect unison " Charge! DNA Burst Mode!"

All four digimon glowed and their power maxed out as they changed into their burst mode forms. " Alright!" Marcus cheered. " Now! Go show that guy who's boss!" Yoshino said. The four digimon looked at one another and nodded. They sprang at Machoreapermon with their best attacks one after the other, but they all bounced off the evil digimon. Machoreapermon cackled " You're a very pitiful bunch, and I will take mercy on you. By ending this here and now" he cackled evilly. All four humans and their digimon were dumbfounded. Staring into those large, red, heartless eyes they felt almost like fainting in complete terror, and then it came. " FLAMES OF ANNIHALATION!!!!!" Machoreapermon called, using one of his ultimate attacks, A huge fiery blast consumed everything both human and digimon alike. When the blast finally cleared the group was scattered on the ground, thrown around like rag dolls, laying in awkward positions, unconscious all except Marcus, his eyes fell on Agumon and then glanced up at Machoreapermon, his eyes went out of focus and everything became a blur until everything was pitch black…

He groaned, his body ached all over, he didn't feel like moving, but he had to find out if he was in one piece. His eyelids refused to open at first, perhaps too scared to find out what he'd see. But at last they fluttered open as he came around " Ugh..Wheremy" Marcus slurred, coming around.

" You're at DATS, emergency health care room in cot number 2. Kudamon and I rescued you" came a deep voice that belonged to Commander Sampson. Marcus groaned " Ugh.." he said as he made the effort to sit up "Thank you, sir. But where are the others?" " You aren't very observant" came Thomas's reply, he was sitting up in a cot right next to Marcus's obviously he'd recently come around himself. On his other side Yoshino was sitting up in an identical bed. In a bed next to hers sat Keenan, watching Sampson and Marcus intently. " What about the digimon?" Marcus asked, starting to panic. " Relax. They are in your digivice and I do suggest you keep them there until they are at full strength again" Commander Sampson answered calmly. " Oh" Marcus said quietly.

Sampson cleared his throat " We must reopen DATS!" he declared " however, this time, I'd like you to lead, Thomas. Find some new recruits" " But why sir?" Thomas asked in shock. " You are brilliant, young, strong, and I need time to discus these events with Spencer and Yushima. You will do better than I" Sampson said. Sampson turned to Marcus and Yoshino " You two are very capable and would each do well in lead, but I believe Thomas is best suited for that position. However, both of you shall be senior officers and as such the only person you shall be required to answer to is Thomas" he said. Then finally, he turned to Keenan " I would like you to act as our embassy between both worlds, you understand digimon more deeply than the rest of us and vice versa" he said. " But Commander-" Marcus began to object. " My decisions are final!" Sampson roared. " Y-yes, sir" Marcus said weakly. Sampson nodded " Everyone, assume your occupations at once" " yes, sir!" All four said, saluting Sampson. " Good" Sampson said and left to speak with two friends about these latest events. Meanwhile, Thomas, Marcus, Yoshino, and Keenan began searching out new recruits in a variety of ways….


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I do not own digimon, I wish I did, but Toei animation owns it so yeah. I just own this story and some of the characters that will make their debut in this chapter, I won't tell you who they are yet, if you're a fan you'll be able to pick them out easily. These chapters originally took up four pages of handwriting , it's not my fault they came out shorter than that on the computer :P Also: I know Biyomon is supposed to be a guy, but it's voice sounded like a girl to me in the Japanese version so there! And: What will keep chapters coming is if I actually get reviews from people. Now read!**

**Data Squad Beyond: Chapter 2**

" 6 years" Thomas muttered to himself, running a hand through his bleach blonde hair.

"What was that?" Yoshino questioned, her hair was done up in a ponytail to prevent it from going all over the place. " I was just remembering that 6 years ago was the last time we were a team that fought together, we didn't always get along, but in the last battle against Yggdrasil we really pulled through" Thomas said. " And those were the good old days, right?" Marcus said smirking and he burst out laughing. " You know, you're the only one who finds you funny, right?" Yoshino said sweat dropping. " No, Agumon finds me funny too" Marcus said brightly. " He has a point there" Thomas said. Yoshino folded her arms over her chest "Men" she said to herself. Marcus was still chuckling lightly and glanced out the window " Oh 'Boss'" he teased, glancing at Thomas " The new recruits are outside" he said. Keenan ran over to the window hopeful and curious to see who was among them. " Christy is one of them!" Keenan exclaimed, his face turning bright red. Yoshino laugh " Lucky you, you get to see your girlfriend" her red-brown ponytail bobbed up and down. "She's not my girlfriend!" Keenan said, blushing furiously. " Is too" Yoshino teased. " Enough!" Thomas ordered, breaking it up. He turned to Keenan " Show the new recruits in, if you would" he said.

Keenan walked off to let the new recruits in, as soon as he opened the door, two boys about his age practically fell on top of him " Sorry!" one said. "Watch it!" the other growled at Keenan. Keenan blinked " You're the one's who fell on me, now will you please get off?" he said two girls and a hooded figure brushed past them, all of them laughing. " You okay, Keenan?" one asked, she was Christy. The two boys got off of Keenan and he dusted himself off " Yeah, I'm good" he said. " Yeah, yeah, enough chatting, when are we going to the control room or whatever it is?' one of the boys asked snottily. Keenan blinked " Well if all of you are ready, now I guess" he said and took the lead of the small group. He led them down the halls and corridors, around twists and turns until they were in front of the control room, the doors hissed open and he led the new recruits to the center of the floor, he turned to them and counted them. He scratched his head " I could have sworn there was five of them, but now there's only 4. Hmmm" The hooded figured had seemingly vanished, and this confused Keenan.

Yoshino and Marcus approached the new recruits and then went slightly to the side and Thomas came in between them and looked over the four new DATS recruits, they didn't look like the strongest group, but who was he to judge? None of his group had started out as much either. He cleared his throat and addressed the group of fresh recruits " You are most likely wondering what you are doing here." Thomas began " About 6 years ago Keenan Crier, Marcus Damon, Yoshino Fujieda , and myself: Thomas H. Norstein restored basic peace to the digital world with the help of our partners Falcomon, Agumon, Lalamon, and Gaomon. After our victory we realized we had to close the digital gate for some time, and our digimon decided to stay in the digital world, they felt they had to help restore all that had been lost and so for 6 years we said goodbye, though our goodbye was thought to perhaps be forever-" Thomas was cut off by one of the new recruits who stepped forth. " Then why are we here?" he asked impatiently. His purple hair was a bit past his shoulders with bangs that fell into his lavender eyes, he looked about 17 and he had a sort of arrogant, snotty, stuck-up air about him. Thomas gave the boy a stern look " If you'd allow me to finish, you'd find out why." he said and resumed " However, recent events have led to us realizing travel between the two worlds is again possible. The downside of all this is, there is a terrible new evil, Machoreapermon"

" So let me get this straight. You guys, who are supposedly the best in your field are so scared and so wimped out about this new evil that you need us?" The purple haired boy sneered. Christy frowned and punched him in the arm " Quiet Daniel!" she hissed. " You can't tell me what to do" Daniel said snottily. Marcus held back a grin " Ya know, he reminds me of somebody…" " By the name of Damon, perhaps?" Yoshi goaded. " Are all of you finished now?!" Thomas asked, annoyed. There was silence as his response. " Thank you! Now, all of you will receive a partner once you enter the digital world, it will be based on your personality and DNA. Your partner will only appear to you in a time of need or else if you are being very selfless, the same triggers will help them digivolve from intraining to rookie, from there your digivice will help you take them up to the mega level, but only if the situation demands it. A digivice is not a toy. Now, tell me your names" Thomas said.

Christy stepped forward. She was 16 and her brown hair matched her brother, Marcus's in it's color, however her hair was long and done up in pigtails, she twirled a strand of her brown hair around her finger as she studied Thomas with her bright blue eyes " I'm Christy, but you already knew that" she giggled. Daniel smirked as e stepped forward ' The name's Daniel, and I'm invincible" he said in his snotty tone. Next, a girl of about 13 years stepped forward, everyone's eyes were on her because she was the youngest one present. She had carrot colored hair that was pulled back into a neat bun, she had hazel eyes and freckles dotted her cheeks " My name is Selina, and I just graduated from high school" she said. Everyone's jaw dropped at that. Finally, a 16 year old boy stepped forth he had shaggy bleach blonde hair that met his shoulders and emerald green eyes that peaked out beneath his bangs " I'm Sean" was all he said in a sort of shy tone.

Thomas approached Selina and knelt down to eye level with her " So, you just graduated high school, huh?" " Yes" Selina said, suddenly feeling kind of shy. Thomas smiled " Ya know, I graduated when I was 13" he said. " I know, sir. I'd heard about you and I strove to be just as intelligent and brilliant" Selina said. Thomas grinned widely " So, a fellow genius?" he said. There was a small thump as if someone had dropped something soft, Thomas whirled around, the first thing that caught his eye was a cloak on the floor and a pair of pretty black heels and white stockings, he followed those going upward, a pale blue sleeveless dress covering the figure of a pale 16 year old. She had oh so familiar bleach blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that made Thomas's own eyes widen in shock. The girl pursed her lips to say something " Brother, may I come too?" she asked in a sweet tone. " Relena!" Thomas exclaimed with a start. " Well, may I come?" she asked again. " Relena, I don't-" Thomas began, but Relena cut him off. " Oh please Tommy! I'm cured thanks to you! Last year you won the Noble prize to prove it! She pleaded. Thomas stared into her big, blue, pleading eyes, eyes that could always melt a hardened heart. " I guess, but you'll have to stay close by me and stay safe" he said, softening. Relena squealed in glee and threw her arms around her brother " Oh Thomas, thank you! Thank you!" she squealed as she hugged him. Thomas smiled and hugged her back.

Christy watched them and muttered quietly to herself " I wonder, will Biyomon still be there? Will she be mine?" she asked quietly. " I'm sure she will be, Christy" came a calm voice from behind her. Christy whirled around " Daddy!" she said cheerily. "Yes" Spencer chuckled. Christy's mother, Sarah, stepped up by Spencer's side, a hard expression on her face ' And Christy, you are NOT going to the digital world" she said firmly. " But Momma-" Christy began ,but was cut off. "Don't you 'but momma' me young lady! I couldn't live with myself if I lost you!" Sarah said. " Let her go, Sarah" Spencer said calmly.

" But, Spencer-" Sarah said in shock. " As a man I will not go back on my word, I will not leave you again. But Christy is needed for something much bigger than all of us" Spencer said. " Oh alright, but Marcus-" Sarah said and Marcus turned to her ' You better not let anything bad happen to your little sister, you hear me?" she said. " Don't worry mom, I'll protect her at all costs" Marcus said.

" And we'll help from here" Sampson said and he and Yushima walked out of the shadows, Yushima's grey hair had gotten even grayer, well, what was left of it that was, he still had a lot of energy for an old man and Thomas respected him as did the others. " I'll help from this side too" Spencer said.

Thomas nodded to them but whispered " I wonder who's going to pop out of nowhere and startle us next" he said. " Why? Ya' scared Mr. Norstein?" Daniel taunted. " Not at all, my intelligence and calculations don't leave room for fear" Thomas said. " Is that so? 'Cause you must be pretty wimpy to call on a bunch of kids you don't even know, I bet you don't even have half a brain" Daniel said snottily. Relena was furious. How dare this Daniel boy make fun of her brother?! And that brings me to what she did next. SMACK! Relena slapped Daniel across the face hard " How dare you make fun of my brother, you idiot!" she said. Thomas blinked " Relena?" he questioned, she usually didn't slap people. She turned to him with big, blue, sincere eyes. " I'm sorry, Thomas. I just didn't like Daniel making fun of you" she said.

Thomas did his best not to laugh " It's fine, Relena. I'm glad you care so much about how people can be so rude" he said. Daniel was standing there stunned, he hadn't expected that. He quickly hardened his expression " When are we gonna go?! I want some action!" he snapped. " We will leave, Mr. Impatient " Thomas pointed out. He turned to the others " Is everyone ready to leave?" he asked. " We're ready" came the unanimous replies of Marcus, Yoshino, Keenan, Christy, Relena, Sean, and Selina. Thomas glanced at Daniel " Daniel?" he questioned. " Hmph, I'm ready" Daniel said snottily. " Okay then" Thomas said with a shrug. He led the group towards the Digital Dive " Here we go."


	3. Chapter 3

I own digimon, I am a worker for Toei animation. NOT! Honestly, I do not own digimon, only a few characters I made up as well as this story line. If you haven't yet read chapters 1 or 2 I really don't know why you're reading this o.o Anyway, we've met our new digidestined Daniel, who we all want to punch. Sean, who appears very shy. Selina, the genius. Relena makes her return now that her disease is gone, she's sweet as ever. Christy is finally in on the action after sitting out most of the Digimon savers series. Now, let's read!

Beyond Data Squad: Chapter 3

" Where the heck're we?!" Daniel yelped, glancing around at the digital landscape.

" We are in the digital world. Why, scared Daniel?" Thomas chortled.

" ' Course not!" Daniel growled, putting on a tough-guy face, he scanned the digital realm surrounding him, everything was digital, even the water. But none of this held much interest to Daniel. " Now! Where's my--"

He was cut off by a squeal of delight. " Biyomon!" Christy squealed happily.

" I just knew you'd show up, Christy!" Biyomon said, equally happy to see Christy, she pulled a small device out and placed it in Christy's palm. "There's your digivice!" Biyomon added.

Kristy closed her hand around it and nodded ' We are partners and always will be!" she exclaimed.

Biyomon laughed and hugged her partner.

" Where're the rest of our partners?" Sean wondered aloud.

" They will appear in time, just be patient and you'll find them when you aren't looking" Thomas said. He then turned to Marcus, Yoshino, and Keenan " Guys, release your partners" he said. They nodded and followed his lead " Gaomon! Realize!"

A digital field shot out of Thomas's digivice and Gaomon appeared " Sir, yes sir" he said.

" Lalamon, realize!" Yoshino yelled out.

Similarly, her digivice sent out the digital field that formed into Lalamon " La..la mon" Lalamon sang out.

" Falcomon! Realize!" Keenan said.

Following the pattern, the digital field from his digivice shot out and formed into Falcomon " I'm ready Keenan" he said.

" Agumon, realize!" Marcus said.

Finishing it off, a digital field shot out of his digivice and formed into Agumon " Let's go, boss!" Agumon cheered.

Relena giggled "They're all so cute!" The digimon blushed at what she said. Relena went up to Gaomon " We've met before, you're still the cutest little puppy !" she squealed and hugged him.

" Um, do dogs in your world wear boxing gloves?" Gaomon asked, but hugged her back. She never answered his question.

" Mm hmm, okay, now let's move it people! This is getting soooo boring, and besides I might as well get my partner or whatever it is" Daniel said snottily.

" But didn't you here Mr. Norstein say that we shouldn't look for them, that they'll appear to us?" Sean said quietly.

" Who cares what that guy has to say?! Let's move it!" Daniel snapped.

Daniel probably would have gotten slapped again, were it not for what happened next.

" New to the digital world, let me give you a much needed welcome" came a voice that sent chills down spines. It was none other than a MetalPhantomon. He cackled evilly " Long live Machoreapermon!"

" I'll protect you, Christy!" Biyomon announced.

MetalPhantomon cackled " Oh, a rookie is going to fight me? I'm shaking in my metaphorical boots" he said sarcastically.

" Christy, follow our lead" Marcus said and then in unison with Thomas, Yoshino, and Keenan he slid his hand over the DNA scanner and said " DNA charge! Over Drive!" Before one could blink Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, and Falcomon had changed into their mega forms: ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, and Ravemon. The four megas began combating MetalPhantomon, but he was fast " Soul predator!" he called, unleashing the barrage at Christy.

" CHRISTY!!!" Marcus yelled.

Christy's eyes had widened and she clamped them shut, she could her the attack hitting something, but it wasn't her. She opened her eyes and saw Biyomon laying on the ground, hurt. " Biyomon!" she cried, she sat on the ground and pulled the bird digimon into her lap.

" You're safe for now, Christy" Biyomon said weakly.

Tears welled up in Christy's eyes.

" Christy, use your digivice!" Keenan called.

Christy wiped away her tears and grabbed up the device in one had, she slid her hand over the DNA scanner and said " DNA! Charge! Overdrive!" Biyomon glowed brightly, she floated up out of Christy's arms and in mid air began to change into a mega level.

" Biyomon digivolved to… Phoenixmon: Fairy mode!" the digimon called out. When her glowing stopped everyone could see her. She was a tall, thin, womanly figure. She wore a sort of helmet that covered her eyes and nose. Colorful hair and feathers poked out of the helmet. She had a feathery body with two talon feet. One arm was long and covered by a long glove, the other arm was a long feathery wing.

" You're beautiful!" Christy exclaimed.

Phoenixmon FM chuckled lightly and turned to MetalPhantomon ' Your service to Machoreapermon end s here.. Phoenix fire!" she called, releasing a fiery blast onto MetalPhantomon. The soul-reaping digimon was hit hard.

" Yes!" Christy squealed.

" Soul Predator!" MetalPhantomon called, firing it at Phoenixmon FM.

" Was that supposed to hurt?" she laughed and looked at the four other digimon on the team " Come on guys, let's show him a real attack" she said. The other digimon nodded and gathered around her they all combined their best attacks and sent them flying into MetalPhantomon.

" Long live Machoreapermon!' he shrieked with his dying breaths and he became a digiegg that floated off to Primary village.

" We did it!" Rosemon said triumphantly.

" Another score for the good guys!" ShineGreymon said.

" Nicely done everyone" MirageGaogamon said.

" And very nicely done to you, Phoenixmon" Ravemon put in.

Phoenixmon FM sort of blushed " Why thank you"

All the digimon turned back into their rookie forms, tired from the fight, but otherwise doing well.

Marcus rushed over to Christy " Christy, are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

" No, Phoenixmon Fairy Mode and the others saved me!" Christy said brightly and blinked as Marcus squished her briefly in a hug.

" That was amazing!" Sean marveled.

Keenan smirked and smiled as Falcomon came over to him.

Biyomon went over to Christy and the girl beamed " I'm so proud of you, Biyomon!" she said.

Gaomon went over to Thomas " You did very well, Gaomon" Thomas said.

" Thank you, sir" Gaomon said.

"Totally awesome!" Relena said, causing Gaomon to blush.

" Lalamon you were the greatest!" Yoshino said, hugging her digimon.

Agumon went over to Marcus and Marcus frowned " Agumon, you better protect Christy better next time!" he said.

" Sorry boss!" Agumon exclaimed.

Thomas stared at Marcus, perhaps the only one to really understand his feelings.

" Agumon did fine!" Christy objected.

" No, wait, Christy. I understand what Marcus means by what he said.

" Huh?" Christy said, turning to him.

" He says that because her cares about you and can't stand the thought of losing you." Relena said and turned to her brother " Right, Tommy?"

Thomas nodded " Yes, that's r--" he didn't finish that sentence.

Suddenly a beam appeared from the sky, it shot down into Relena's lap, but it was not harmful, just a beam of light. Along that beam, descended a digiegg that landed softly in Relena's lap. Relena blinked and the digiegg began to twitch. She watched it expectantly. The shell began to crack and still she watched, waiting for the magical moment. A small Tanemon hatched from the egg and looked at Relena with soft, brown eyes.

" Hello Relena, I've been waiting to meet you for a long time! I'm Tanemon and I hatch from the digiegg of understanding"

Relena smiled " Hello, I'm your partner!" she was suddenly frightened as the egg shell began glowing and shrinking in it's form, it shaped into a rectangular looking device and then stopped glowing. It was a digivice.

Tanemon giggled " Don't be afraid, that's your digivice!"

" My digivice?" Relena repeated uncertainly.

" Go ahead Relena, pick it up" Thomas said.

Relena nodded " Okay Tommy!" she said and grabbed the device in her hand. She held it to her heart and closed her eyes, it felt so warm, happy, inviting. She smiled " Tanemon, through this device we become one" she said

" Yes we are Relena!" Tanemon squealed.

Thomas glanced over his shoulder at the others who were looking on, amazed.

" Where's MY partner?" Daniel asked snottily.

Sean considered it " Yeah, I was kind of wondering myself"

Selina shook her head furiously " My calculations won't predict it!" she cried.

" Have Patience" Thomas said calmly " They will only appear if you are in need or being selfless"

Daniel pouted as Sean and Selina considered it.

" I get it! And to do so I'll try to find a safe route for us!" Selina announced.

" Good luck!" Relena said brightly and looked at Daniel " I'm sure you'll find your partner sooner or later, don't worry" she said as kindly as possible.

" Hmph!" Daniel said, crossing his arms.

" Hey Relena! What's wrong with Tanemon?!" Christy asked in alarm.

Relena turned back to the digimon in her lap, Tanemon was glowing.

" Tanemon digivolved to… Floramon!" the digimon exclaimed and as she stopped glowing.

" She digivolved because of Relena's selfless attitude" Thomas explained, beaming proudly.

" You're sooooo cute!" Relena exclaimed, hugging Floramon happily.

Floramon giggled and hugged back.

" If you ask me she's just a stupid plant!" Daniel snarled.

" Daniel, that was uncalled for. Apologize." Thomas said calmly.

" Why? It's not my fault your sister got some overgrown weed as a partner" Daniel said snottily.

" Daniel" Thomas said, getting more annoyed.

" What? Can't handle the facts? It's because you and your sister have the same pea sized brains" Daniel snarled.

This crossed the line, he wasn't just about to let this arrogant boy hurt Relena's feeling, he punched him in the jaw " THAT is why you should apologize" Thomas said.

Daniel fell to the ground and rubbed his jaw, but quickly got up ' Fine!" he spat " I'll go off on my own! You losers are just weighing me down anyway!" he yelled as he dashed away.

' I'll show them' he thought to himself as he ran 'All of them'….


	4. Chapter 4

Again, I don't own digimon, I wish I did, but I don't. If you randomly found this chapter somehow and have not yet read chapters 1,2, and 3 please back track so you don't get confused o.0 Anyway, at the end of our last chapter, Daniel ran away from the others. What will become of him? Read and find out!

Beyond Data Squad: Chapter 4

Daniel made his way through the thick, digital forest. His lavender eyes were narrowed, his hands in his pockets " Thos slackers were only holding me back!" he grumbled to himself angrily as he walked on. " And who'd that guy Thomas think he was? Bossing us all around like that!" he growled to himself. He kept walking and in his anger, he didn't notice the root of a tree in his path and he tripped over it and fell flat on his face. Daniel growled " And who said you could get in my way?!" he roared at the tree the root was part of and round-house kicked the trunk.

" Just because you're lost human, doesn't mean you can destruct my personal property" came an annoyed voice from the tree Daniel had just kicked.

Daniel leapt back " Trees don't talk! Show who you really are! I'm not afraid!" he yelled.

" Is that so? You look lost, putrid human. You're shaking in your boots" came the voice again.

" Shut up and come out of hiding! Fight me like a man!" Daniel shouted.

" How about I fight like a tree instead?" the voice sneered and the tree stepped into full view, only now it was apparent it was no ordinary tree. It was Cherrymon, and he did not look pleased in the slightest " Cherry blast!" he called releasing the attack onto Daniel. Daniel was hit by the mini-exploding cherries and he fell backwards.

" Great, I'm going to get killed by mother nature" Daniel said in his usual snotty voice, but it was full of fear. Cherrymon was closing in on him for another attack, Daniel would never escape like this. However, at that exact moment something glittering began to fall from the sky….

Meanwhile, Thomas and the others were searching for Daniel.

" Where is he?!" Marcus grumbled, already bored with searching for the snotty kid. " We don't have time for this!"

" Regardless, we have to keep searching. If he's not careful he could end up dead, and I wouldn't wish that on anybody" Thomas said.

"Thomas is right, if we don't find Daniel soon it could be to late to help" Yoshino said.

" And I bet deep down he's really a good guy" Relena said.

" Maybe" said Floramon.

" Doubtful" said Marcus and Sean at the same time.

" Don't be so quick to judge Marcus, you were almost just like Daniel at first" Yoshino said.

" Yeah, she's got that right, you were a real jerk!" Christy piped up.

Marcus growled " You're my sister! It's my job to annoy you!" he said.

" Guys" Selina began, but Marcus was being so loud, no one could here her.

" And besides I've changed" Marcus was saying.

" GUYS!" Selina yelled, losing her temper and everyone looked at her.

" What is it, Selina?" Thomas asked.

" I'm picking up a digimon attack signal on my DWPA" Selina said.

" You're what?!" Sean asked confusedly.

Selina sighed " You honestly don't know? DWPA, it stands for Digital World Positioning Accessory."

" Oh" Sean said quietly, he felt kind of dumb because a 13 year old was smarter than him.

" Forget what it is, where's the signal coming from, Selina?" Thomas asked.

" The forest, two miles north of here" Selina replied as she pushed a strand of carrot-colored hair from her eyes.

" Then let's go check it out, Daniel could be in trouble" Yoshino said.

Thomas nodded " Just be careful, we don't know who we're up against. So everyone digivolve ahead of time" he said.

" Right!" came Marcus's, Yoshino's, Christy's, and Keenan's unanimous reply.

Thomas looked at Relena " I know you're new to this, but mimic what we do" he said.

Relena nodded " Okay" she said and watched carefully.

Thomas, Marcus, Yoshino, Keenan, and Christy all slid their hands along the DNA scanner and said " DNA Charge! Overdrive!"

At once Gaomon, Agumon, Lalamon, Falcomon, and Biyomon began to glow and change into their mega forms. Once they stopped glowing they were MirageGaogamon, ShineGreymon, Rosemon, Ravemon, and Phoenixmon.

Christy went up to Phoenixmon who this time was a giant and yet beautiful bird " Hey, you're different this time" she said.

" that's because this is my regular mode, it's great for flying, my fairy mode is better suited for combat as it maximizes my attack" Phoenixmon explained.

" Either way, you're still beautiful!" Christy said.

Phoenixmon's beak formed a smile and she bent down more " Hop on" she said to Christy.

Christy climbed up onto the magnificent bird's back.

Rosemon, MirageGaogamon, ShineGreymon, and Ravemon had already scooped up their partners and Sean, Selina, and Relena were the only humans on the ground.

Relena looked at the megas and them at Floramon ' Ready to try this?" she asked.

" Ready!" Floramon said.

Relena nodded and ran her hand over the digivice's DNA scanner " DNA charge! Overdrive!" she called out.

Floramon began to glow and grow into a mega level. She somewhat resembled Lillymon and Lilamon, she had no visible nose. Her hair was made of bright green vines that came out of a colorful leafy helmet. She looked like she was Autumn itself with her dress made of colorful leaves, around her neck and waist were flowery wreaths. She had soft brown eyes and her four wings looked to be 4 large leaves. She was simply elegant. " I am Demetermon" the mega level said.

Relena looked at the plant type with wide eyes and she smiled broadly " You're.. Gorgeous!" she exclaimed and hugged her partner.

Demetermon smiled and picked her partner up, she would carry her.

Sean and Selina frowned. " What about us?" Sean asked.

Phoenixmon looked at them " I'll carry you two" she said calmly.

Sean gulped.

" Don't tell me you're chicken about riding on a big chicken" Selina said lightly as she got on Phoenixmon.

" I am not afraid!" Sean said quickly, even if he was he couldn't let a 13 year old look braver than him. He got on Phoenixmon, hoping dearly he hadn't made a mistake.

" Welcome to Airline Phoenixmon, we're about to take off, please fasten your seatbelts and keep your limbs inside the ride at all times or you might just die. Thank you" Phoenixmon said

Sean gulped, having second thoughts, but he had no time to ask to get off. Phoenixmon lifted into the air and shot off towards the forest along with the other digimon..

Now, let's check in on Daniel and see how he's doing in the forest…

The glittering light descended from the sky and glowed even more brightly when it landed at Daniel's feet.

Cherrymon screeched, the light was so bright " Too bright, daggonit, I can't aim!" he growled.

The glowing faded away, revealing an egg. Daniel shook his head to clear it and then scooped the egg up.

"You really think an egg will make a difference?" growled Cherrymon, he picked Daniel up by his shirt-front, making him drop the egg. " You know boy, Machoreapermon would be mighty pleased if I killed you now, he might even make me one of his elite. That being said, it's all over, boy" Cherrymon said, getting ready to attack. The egg twitched a few times and then cracked as a small intraining hatched.

" Hi Daniel, I'm Rictomon-- Whoa! You're in trouble!" the intraining cried in a feisty tone. It had a large spike in the center of it's head and two shorter spikes on the sides, it had a tail with a sort of spade shape at the end and a sort of lizard like snout, it somewhat resembled Tsunomon in form.

" No kidding" Daniel said in his usual snotty tone, Cherrymon's hand around his throat.

Cherrymon tossed him and fired another cherry blast at Daniel. The boy hit the ground next to Rictomon. He noticed something glowing next to him, the egg shell.

" What in the world?" he asked

" It's your digivice, hurry up and grab it before we're dead!" Rictomon screamed.

" Okay, okay!" Daniel said in his snotty tone and picked it up, Cherrymon was powering up a final attack " Now what?" Daniel asked, starting to panic.

" Show strength, Daniel! Then I can digivolve!" Rictomon ordered.

Daniel glanced around frantically " Strength? What am I supposed to do, punch the ground?!" he growled.

"It's not a half bad idea! Just do it fast!" Rictomon shouted.

"Alright, alright!" Daniel growled and punched the ground as hard as he could with his fists.

" Oh yeah!" Rictomon cheered as he felt power surging within him " Rictomon digivolved to… Tremormon!" he called out as he changed into a rookie form. He was now a well-built rookie with legs of sand colored stone. The rest of his body was lizard-like including his arms and tail that were bright yellow. His face was hidden beneath a crocodile-like skull that his red eyes peered from. Colorful feathers sat on top of his head and odd gold and silver markings were painted on the skull beneath the eye holes, a similar mark was on Tremormon's chest and in his hand was a staff of sorts. Tremormon clutched the power staff tightly " Reptilian quake!" he called out and a blue spirit like beam shot out of the staff, it looked like it had a crocodile's head and it dove into the ground. The ground began to shake violently and it sent Cherrymon backwards a bit, but failed to do any damaged whatsoever.

Cherrymon was more furious now " Cherry blast!" he called out, releasing a powerful volley of exploding cherries.

"Autumn's dance!" came a female voice and diamond hard leaves collided with Cherrymon's attack obliterating it.

" What?!" Cherrymon hissed.

Demetermon waved coyly " Hello hun, did I ruin your attack? Shame on me" she said playfully.

Cherrymon growled "You'll pay for that! Cherry blast!" he fired the attack at her but she zoomed out of the way.

" Double crescent mirage!" MirageGaogamon called, sending the blast at Cherrymon.

The Cherry tree type digimon was blasted backwards.

" Time to wrap this up with Autumn's dance!" Demetermon called, she twirled in the air and diamond hard leaves shot at Cherrymon.

" You may have defeated me, but beware of Machoreapermon!" he shrieked as his data fizzled away and he turned into a digiegg. The group of digimon came in for a landing, setting the humans down and then going to rookie form.

" Well done Gaomon" Thomas said to his partner and turned to Relena and Floramon " Impressive teamwork"

" It's easy with a great big brother like you!" Relena said and hugged Thomas and Floramon simply smiled.

" you okay, Daniel?" Keenan asked.

Daniel had picked up his digivice and stuffed it in his pocket " Don't butt in next time!" he roared at the group angrily.

" What?!" Yoshino said in disbelief.

" We could have taken on that dumb plant on our own! Right Tremormon?" Daniel sneered.

" Yeah, we were about to squash him until all of you had to interfere!" Tremormon agreed arrogantly.

" You.. Ungrateful.. Little.. Swine!" Christy growled " If we hadn't showed up you probably would be history right now!" she said.

" I still say I could have taken him" Daniel spat.

" Yeah, that's why you looked scared half to death as if you saw your life flash before your eyes" Thomas said.

Daniel scowled, his pride hurt. He walked over to a rock and sat down 'Maybe I'm not as good as I thought' he wondered to himself. ' Nah, I'm the best, they just got in my way' his arrogant subconscious replied. He continued to think about this 'Maybe I have to stay with them in order to keep them out of my way. They'll see! I'll show them I'm the best!'

" Hey, you don't look happy, what's wrong?" Sean asked, coming over.

"Don't talk to me!" Daniel roared at him conceitedly.

Sean blinked and looked hurt "Fine" he said quietly and walked away to talk to someone who wouldn't yell at him.

' I can't allow any distractions from my goal, I am the best and must prove so' Daniel thought..


	5. Chapter 5

Again, I don't own digimon. This is CHAPTER 5 so if you haven't read chapters 1-4 I suggest you back track or this might not make sense at all. In our last chapter, Daniel found his partner Tremormon and everyone else rescued the two from Cherrymon. What happens now? Read!

Beyond Data Squad: Chapter 5

" Has anyone noticed Daniel's become that much more of a jerk since he got his partner?" Sean moped.

" I'll say! We saved his life and he wasn't the least bit grateful!" Christy said.

" Now, now, we can't judge him too harshly, He'll come around eventually" Relena said, trying to be kind as she possibly could.

" I know, but right now he's so stuck on himself it's enough to make you sick!" Christy said.

" I have to agree with you there" Relena said.

" Ya know I can hear every word you're saying!" Daniel growled at the group as he got up from the spot where he sat.

" Good!" Christy yelled back " Maybe if you hear us you'll learn to show respect!"

" Why should I?!" Daniel mocked.

" Yeah, why should he?" Tremormon goaded.

Keenan was angered by this and faced Daniel " Respect should be shown to all living things! I learned that from Frigimon, Merukimon, and eventually Marcus, Yoshi, Thomas, and Christy! I have seen less than respect and dealt it out, it does nothing but cause everyone to suffer!" Keenan said angrily.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah" Daniel said, waving it off.

Keenan growled " You aren't listening to me! Open your eyes to the truth!" he said and punched Daniel in the cheek.

Daniel was now silent as he thought about what Keenan said. He slid back down the rock face and sat at the base of it, his legs tucked up to his chest and a fist under his chin. He wondered if deep down Keenan was right, no, he KNEW Keenan was right. Tremormon sat down next to Daniel and was silent as well as he mimicked Daniel's posture.

Christy smiled and whispered to Keenan " Good job! You shut him up for a while!"

Keenan smirked lightly when she said that and they went back to talking with the others.

" So, where should we be going next?" Sean asked Thomas.

" There's no set destination, you newer digidestined need to gain experience before we put you up against Machoreapermon. Besides not all of you have partners" Thomas said calmly.

" Yeah. I know" Sean sighed.

" I'm sure you'll find your partner soon" Relena said, trying to brighten his spirits.

"Really?" Sean asked.

Floramon nodded " I totally agree with Relena. You'll find your partner soon, just don't give up hope."

" Yeah, I mean even Daniel's got a partner now so who's to say you're not next?" Christy said, agreeing.

Biyomon nodded" Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if yours and Selina's partners are right around the corner"

Sean smiled " Thanks girls" he said.

Relena and Christy both smiled " Your welcome!" they said at the exact same time.

Yoshino smiled, watching the newer digidestined and then looked at the sky " It's getting dark, we'd better set up camp" she said and stifled a yawn.

Thomas nodded " The digimon are probably exhausted after today anyway"

" I'll take first watch!" Marcus volunteered and no one had any objections.

It wasn't long before the sky was pitch black and the team had settled down. Relena was sleeping at the base of a tree with Floramon resting peacefully in her lap. Christy and Biyomon were resting leaning against one another in an adorable way. Keenan and Falcomon were in a similar position. Yoshino was curled up on the ground asleep with Lalamon tucked in her arms. Sean was sleeping at the base of a rock and Daniel and Tremormon had gone to sleep sitting where they had been. Gaomon was asleep on the ground and Agumon was sleeping leaning against Marcus. Only Thomas, Selina, and Marcus were awake at this point, all with different reasons in mind.

Thomas glanced at the Carrot- haired girl who sat seemingly obsessed with her DWPA. " Don't you want to get some sleep?" he asked.

Selina looked up from the DWPA " No, I'm going to find us a safe route to travel, it works better when no one's hanging over my shoulder and that happens to be at night" she said. She turned her attention back to the DWPA, pressing buttons every now and again.

" You don't have to find us a safe route, you know. We can make judgment calls with logic and we should be alright" Thomas said.

This time Selina did not look up from the device, but she smiled " I know, but this is something I want to do"

" Well, just don't wear yourself thin" Thomas said and walked over to where Gaomon lay resting.

Gaomon leapt up, ready to fight ' What is it, sir?"

" Nothing Gaomon" Thomas said as he sat down by his partner "I'm just turning in for the night"

" Oh" Gaomon said tiredly and sat down again " Sir, do you think facing Machoreapermon with this new group will be easier?"

" I don't know Gaomon, I'm hoping so, and perhaps we can use what we learned from facing him to help" Thomas said.

" I'm sure we'll find a way, sir" Gaomon said

Thomas nodded " I see potential in this new group, they're very inexperienced, but I think they'll become a powerful addition to the team"

Gaomon nodded " Yes, Relena and Christy are already showing signs of being a smart addition to our group. With a bit more experience they might really be something to make Machoreapermon howl"

Thomas smiled " I hope so Gaomon, I truly do" and with that both of them drifted off to sleep.

A bit later, Selina looked up from her DWPA, Marcus had even fallen asleep and he was drooling even. She felt somewhat amused. She turned her attention back to the DWPA.

Rstl.. Rstl.. rstl…rstl..

Something was making the bushes shake. Selina looked up from the DWPA again and watched the bushes carefully and slowly the rustling stopped. She blinked and walked closer to the bush, she froze as she heard the rustling again. A large shadow zoomed out of the bushes and startled Selina into almost dropping her DWPA. She took a deep breath and surveyed the area around her, just when she thought she saw something two more large shadows leapt out of the bushes. She covered her mouth so her gasps wouldn't be heard. She'd caught a glimpse of one of them and knew immediately who they were. The famed ShadowOgremon triplets, ten times stronger than an average Ogremon and they were experts at blending in with the night.

" Marcus! Sir! Wake up!" Selina shouted at Marcus.

Marcus roused and so did everyone else, drowsy and klutzy like they were still asleep.

" What's wrong, Selina?" Thomas yawned.

" There are 3 ShadowOgremon here!" Selina said, alarmed.

" Where?" Yoshino asked sleepily " Are you sure you didn't just im- ugh!" Yoshino didn't get to finish her sentence as she was punched hard in the gut by a swift moving shadow. She fell on the ground, grabbing her gut " Okay. That didn't tickle" she said as she got up.

" We're over here. Not that it matters, you'll soon be dead!" the ShadowOgremon taunted from somewhere to the right of them.

Relena looked at the source of the voice, but saw nothing "They're.. Invisible?" she asked, blinking.

" How can we fight them if we can't see them?!" Christy cried.

" They're not invisible per say, they just blend in really, really well at night." Selina said.

" Either way, we'd better digivolve our digimon before they get really hurt" Marcus said.

" Right" Thomas said and he, Marcus, Keenan, Yoshino, Christy, and Relena slid their hands over the DNA scanner " DNA charge! Overdrive!" they said in unison. The digimon began to glow and they digivolved into their mega forms. Now they were MirageGaogamon, ShineGreymon, Rosemon, Ravemon, Phoenixmon FM, and Demetermon.

" Glorious burst!" ShineGreymon shouted, attempting to hit the ShadowOgremon, the attack came out strong.

" Did you hit 'em?" Marcus asked hopefully.

"Are you looking for us human?" one of the ShadowOgremon said and laughed horribly.

" No, I think he's looking for his mommy, he looks scared" another taunted.

" Let's put them out of their misery" a third said " Shadow fists!" they shouted and punched the group of megas hard with their dark combo. The womons of the group fell backwards a bit into the mons.

Tremormon jumped up "Reptilian Quake!" he called, trying his attack, but he only knocked down his own teammates with that one.

The ShadowOgremon trio cackled "Is that the best you can do?" they asked tauntingly.

The group got up. " What do we do now?" Relena asked.

" Let's try combining attacks, it's bound to hit then!" Christy said.

" Good thinking" Relena said and Christy smiled.

The digimon powered up their best attacks and fired them as one, initially it seemed to be working, however when the smoke from the blast cleared horrible cackling was all they could hear.

" You humans and their pet digimon are all alike, entirely pathetic" the ShadowOgremon said.

" You mean it didn't work?" Christy said, sounding disappointed.

" It was a good idea though" Relena said.

" Thanks" Christy said glumly.

Keenan put a hand on her shoulder " You tried to come up with a good plan, 9 out of 10 times that would of worked. Just don't give up hope and we'll win this one" he said encouragingly.

Christy smiled.

Thomas had his teeth bared 'Think Thomas, think. There's got to be a way to get them! Wait, now I know--' he thought to himself " Selina I need to borrow your DWPA!" he exclaimed.

" If you're thinking what I'm thinking then I'm already on it and I'm almost done!" Selina said with a grin.

Thomas nodded, he could hear the ShadowOgremon getting ready to strike again " Try and make it quick!" he called to Selina.

Selina pressed buttons rapidly and finally pressed the last one and tossed the DWPA to Thomas " There! Now it'll pick up their body heat! Go for it!"

Thomas nodded and looked at the screen " MirageGaogamon! Block to the right!" he yelled.

" Sir, yes, sir!" MirageGaogamon said and caught a fist in his clawed hand and grinned.

" Good, now on my signal attack center-left" Thomas ordered. Minutes passed " Now!!!" Thomas called out.

" Full moon blaster!" MirageGaogamon called out and released the attack onto the ShadowOgremon.

" You may have won this round, but you'll never beat Lord Machoreapermon!" they cried out as their data burst into a cloud and formed three digieggs that floated off to Primary village.

" Ya know, I'm getting really sick of hearing that name" Marcus said.

The digimon became rookies yet again, their mission over for the time being.

"Thanks Thomas, sir for helping me know where and when to strike" Gaomon said.

" You're welcome, but you should be thanking Selina, she came up with it first" Thomas said.

" Yeah! Come to think of it, you saved the day!" Yoshino said brightly.

" That was really cool" Sean said.

" You helped kick butt!" Christy cheered.

" Mm-hmm" Keenan nodded.

" It was incredible!" Relena added.

Selina blushed at the kind words and yawned widely, she was more tired than anyone at this moment. She almost admitted this when a digiegg fell from the sky and landed at her feet. Selina blinked and picked it up. The egg twitched once, it twitched twice and then was completely still. Selina watched it and it began twitching again, the shell began to crack. A small Xiaomon poked it's head out and then came out entirely.

" Hello Selina! I'm Xiaomon and I hatch from the digiegg of cleverness!" it said smiling.

" You're my digital counterpart?" Selina questioned.

" That's affirmative!" Xiaomon piped up.

The egg shell began to glow and formed into a digivice " My digivice I presume?" Selina asked.

"Right again!" Xiaomon said, beaming.

" You think you can digivolve to rookie?" Selina asked.

" I don't know, let's find out together!" Xiaomon said brightly.

Selina nodded and held out her digivice. A bright beam of light shot out and formed around Xiaomon. He began to glow and change. When the light faded away there he was in his rookie form, Labramon.

" He's cute and cool all at the same time!" Christy cheered.

" He's adorable!" Relena said.

Selina smiled " Yeah, and most importantly, he's mine" she said and hugged Labramon tightly.

Labramon smiled and hugged back as best he could. Everyone settled down again, Yoshino was keeping watch this time as everyone else drifted into a pleasant slumber….


	6. Chapter 6

_Again, I don't own digimon, just the story . I repeat, if you have not read the previous chapters please backtrack before you read this one because Chapter 6 does NOT equal chapter 1. It's not mathematically possible. The main plot of this chapter will be based on a plot idea sent to me by nyc2dragon. I loved the idea and am using it. If anyone else wants to send me a reasonable idea I'll consider using it in the story, however I don't want any suggestions like " Why don't you have a chapter where pudding falls from the sky and random Patamon come and gobble it up?" Sorry, stuff like that aint gonna happen, kay? Anywho, let's read!_

_Beyond Data Squad: Chapter 6_

_Morning had come and after the group had eaten, Sean had moved off by himself to think. He sat alone as he allowed himself to sink deeply into though 'Everyone else has a partner except me' he thought. 'Is it because I'm too inexperienced, or am I simply not meant to be a digidestined?'_

" _Hey" Daniel said somewhat snottily, breaking the trance._

" _Oh.. It's you. What do you want?" Sean sighed glumly._

" _Er.. Look. I don't like this Thomas guy or his goody two shoes little sister, but you tried to be nice to me before so I thought maybe I'd try to help you" Daniel explained._

" _Not unless you can make my partner show up" Sean sighed._

" _I don't think I can do that" Daniel admitted._

_Sean sighed deeply " Then it's hopeless" he said as he held his head in his hands._

_Daniel was having a particularly hard time not being self-centered. Sean's sighing was starting to annoy him. "Er.. Well.. Not necessarily" he said and Sean looked up. " Do you have any talents?" Daniel asked._

" _Well, I'm good at listening to others and I can usually cheer them up if they're down" Sean said._

" _Any USEFUL talents?" Daniel asked, trying desperately not to sound mean._

" _Well if that doesn't count then not really" Sean said glumly._

_Daniel groaned " You ARE hopeless" he said, he was about to walk off when he heard Yoshi calling._

" _Daniel! Sean! Get your butts over here, we're gonna move out now!" Yoshino called._

_Sean sighed " Com-ing!" he called back and began walking towards the group._

_Daniel brushed past him, and went over to Tremormon._

_Keenan did a quick head count " Okay, everyone's here" he told Thomas._

_Thomas nodded and turned to Selina " Lead the way" he said and Selina took lead of the group, Labramon was trotting by her side. She led the group through the digital forest and up into a rockier, dryer area and they began ascending up a very steep hill._

" _You sure this is the safest route?" Sean gulped._

" _Don't be such a baby!" Daniel growled menacingly._

" _Sean's concerns are reasonable, no need to yell at him" Relena said gently._

_Daniel growled and folded his arms, but said no more._

_Selina glanced at the DWPA " We're on the right route, at our current rate we should be near primary village by sundown!" she said brightly as she led the group up the hill. It began getting harder to keep their balance as the continued ascending. Selina set her foot down, but stepped wrong and lost her footing and began tumbling backwards. She fell into Labramon and then both of them fell into Thomas and Gaomon behind her and so in, basically it was the domino effect._

_Thomas was first to get up " Is everyone alright?" he asked, dusting himself off._

" _I'm fine sir" Gaomon said._

" _No injuries here" Yoshino said and Lalamon nodded in agreement._

" _We're good" Marcus and Agumon said._

" _I'm alright, and so is Floramon!" Relena said brightly._

" _I landed on my butt, so I'm good!" Christy said " You Biyomon?"_

" _I'm good!" Biyomon said._

_Keenan smiled at the two and then said "Falcomon and I are alright as well"_

" _Hmph, it was just a stupid fall" Daniel said, showing he and Tremormon were alright._

" _I'm good" Sean said quietly._

_Thomas nodded and turned to Selina " Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah I'm-- oh no!" she yelped._

" _What's wrong Selina?" Thomas asked._

" _She dropped her DWPA" Labramon explained._

" _I didn't just drop it, look!" Selina said, holding it out to Thomas. The DWPA was broken. _

" _We'll try to fix it later, do you remember which way to go?" he asked her._

" _Sort of" she said as she got up._

_Thomas nodded " Okay then, lead on" he said._

_Selina took the lead once more, she finished leading the group up the hill and down the other side. After that they began walking down several rocky paths, so many that even Thomas lost count, at one point the came to a fork in the paths for about the third time. Selina paused longer than usual._

" _Which way now, Selina?" Relena asked gently._

" _let or right?" Christy added._

" _I don't know!" Selina cried, sounding teary._

" _What do you mean you don't know?" Daniel roared._

" _I think she means we're lost" Sean said quietly._

" _No duh! We never should have let a 13 year old lead us! Genius? Pah, more like idiot! She got us into a big mess now!" Daniel yelled and Selina began to cry._

" _Daniel, I've heard enough out of you" Yoshino warned._

" _Don't cry Selina, we all make mistakes" Thomas said._

" _I'm so stupid! I should have been holding the DWPA more carefully, we wouldn't be lost now if I had! It's all my fault!" she cried, tears streaming down her face._

" _There, there. No one's mad at you" Relena consoled._

" _Don't worry Selina, we'll figure a way out of this" Christy said._

" _it's what we do as a team, we help each other find the answers" Thomas said._

_Selina hugged Thomas and slowly stopped crying._

_Thomas smiled. There was a loud boom from the sky and everyone looked up, rain drops began to fall slowly and then came faster until rain was pouring down. Lightning crashed and Thunder boomed._

" _Just perfect" Sean sighed._

" _Excuse me, but would you happen to be lost?" came a sort of creepy tone._

_Sean jumped " Kyaaaaaaah!" he screeched " This is a horror movie with the living undead!" he screeched as he saw the owner of the voice._

" _No, that's Mummymon, he's an ultimate level digimon" Marcus said._

" _That is correct" Mummymon said._

" _Are you one of those Machoreapermon scum?" Selina asked, grabbing her digivice._

" _Scum? My dear, you insult me. I bear no ill will towards any of you" Mummymon said. He looked at the group and then at the rain pouring down " How about all of you come to my place and get out of this rain? It's not that far and it's not often I get guests. You can even spend the night if you want to" he said._

" _Well, let's go for at least getting out of this rain" Marcus said._

_Thomas nodded " Lead the way Mummymon" he said._

_No one else really seemed to have a problem with Mummymon as the group followed him to his cave, but Selina felt uneasy about all this, this could be a trap. Mummymon looked up to no good, at least in her mind. Why couldn't the others see it? Especially Thomas, it was so frustrating! Mummymon led them all into his cave and ushered them over to a smooth stone surface to sit._

" _Is anyone hungry? I've got some berry muffins I made, in my opinion they're to die for!" he said_

" _Sure! Sounds good" Christy said brightly._

" _Ooh, I'll have some too!" Yoshino said_

_Selina's jaw dropped, were they all thick headed?! Those muffins could be poisonous! " What are the ingredients in your muffins?" Selina asked coldly._

" _Berries, and then the traditional muffin ingredients" Mummymon said, offering a creepy smile as he went to fetch the muffins._

" _Do you have any tea?" Thomas called after him_

" _Yes, why?" Mummymon asked._

" _Can you bring me some Earl Grey tea?" Thomas asked._

" _Sure thing!" mummy on said before disappearing to get the stuff._

" _Mummymon is really nice" Relena said._

" _Yes" Thomas agreed._

" _Are you all mad?!" Selina shouted and everyone turned to her " He's probably trying to kill us!"_

" _Paranoid much?" Daniel said._

_Selina growled and raced out of the cave " Those guys just don't understand! I've got to find someone who can save them!" she said._

" _Selina!" Labramon yelled and raced after his partner. " Selina, what are we doing?" Labramon asked when he caught up to her._

" _We're going to find someone who can save those guys, I don't want to see them all dead" Selina called, trying to be heard over the pouring rain._

_Labramon blinked, but followed her._

_Meanwhile, Mummymon came back with the food. " Where'd you're youngest friend go?" he asked the group._

" _She ran out into the storm, but she has Labramon with her so hopefully she'll be alright" Thomas said._

" _I hope she's careful, bad digimon lurk around every corner, waiting to take advantage of such an innocent child" Mummymon said, his pointed teeth showed, giving an almost haunting effect. _

" _So, w-why do you live all alone?" Sean stuttered, still not fully over Mummymon's looks._

" _I don't have many friends" Mummymon admitted sadly._

" _How sad for you" Relena said._

" _I can't imagine why! You're a great cook!" Christy piped up, scarfing down her 5__th__ berry muffin._

_Mummymon smiled lightly " They're all afraid of me, because as your friend Sean pointed out I look like the living undead" he said and sighed._

" _You must get awfully lonely, huh?" Relena said._

_Mummymon nodded " yes, but enough about me, enjoy yourselves" he said, smiling a toothy grin._

_At this point, Selina had nearly gotten lost in the storm, it was hard to see and she was running fast, she felt herself bump into someone tall and she fell over into a mud puddle. Splash! The figure before her had glowing eyes, that's all she could tell. Labramon was by her side in an instant, growling at the figure who then bent down into view, eyes no longer glowing. " Lost?" he asked, he was a Korikakumon, he was tall, buff, and looked rather heroic despite his wet fur._

" _Sort of" Selina said, studying him carefully, she sensed no danger in him and smiled briefly " You see, my friends and I met this mummy on and he took us to his cave, I'm worried that he's going to really hurt my friends if I don't do something fast. Will you help me?" she asked._

_Korikakumon seemed to consider it " I don't see why not. Where is this cave?" he said calmly._

"_Follow me! I'll show you" Selina said brightly and took the lead._

" _Selina, you don't even know him, are you sure you should trust him?" Labramon whispered._

" _What's not to trust? I can tell he's a good soul" Selina said._

_Labramon sighed, but was silent._

_A bit later they arrived at the cave, Selina and Labramon stepped in first._

" _Oh good, Selina, we were starting to get worried" Thomas said._

" _Yeah" Christy and Relena agreed as Keenan and Sean nodded their heads._

" _Your number is up, Mummymon!" Selina shouted._

" _What on earth do you mean?" Mummymon asked._

_Korikakumon came into the cave and Mummymon gasped " Selina, why'd you bring him here?" he asked._

" _He's here to make sure my friends stay safe from you" Selina said._

" _Selina, I assure you, this mon couldn't possibly be on your side" Mummymon said, now sounding a bit worried._

" _I don't trust you, he said he'd help me and you're going down, Mummymon!" Selina hollered._

" _Well.. Actually" Korikakumon said and chuckled evilly " You, my dear, will be going down he said and grabbed her up in his large fist._

"_Ahhh! What are you doing, put me down!" Selina shrieked._

" _Selina!" Labramon cried._

" _Lesson 1 human, never trust a stranger you meet in the rain. You truly are a pitiful little thing" he cackled and tossed her across the cave floor. Selina landed on her stomach _

" _Owww" she groaned and pulled herself up into a sitting position._

" _Frozen arrow heads!" Korikakumon called out, sending the powerful attack at her._

" _SELINA!" several members of the group cried out, including Labramon._

_Selina shrieked and clamped her eyes shut, she waited and waited, she heard a gasp and opened her eyes. The sharp arrows had plunged through not her, but Mummymon. He had jumped in the way at the last minute. She felt tears welling up in her eyes " Noooooo! __Mummymonnnn!" she cried out._

_Korikakumon withdrew his arrows and Mummymon collapsed, his head fell in Selina's lap " I'm sorry you felt you couldn't trust me.. Perhaps one day we'll meet again.." he said weakly, his data dissolving as he spoke._

" _No! Please Mummymon, hang in there, we'll heal you up!" Selina pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks._

" _It is too late to help me.. Farewell.." he said as the last of his data vanished and formed into a digiegg that floated away to Primary village. Selina was angry. Angry at herself for trusting Korikakumon and not giving mummy on a chance, angry at Korikakumon for betraying her. She hated herself because she knew it was her fault Mummymon was gone. She wept bitterly " I'm so sorry, Mummymon" she said as she wept. Labramon came over to her sadly._

_Korikakumon was getting ready to attack again._

" _Selina, we have to be strong. We can't let Mummymon's sacrifice be in vain." he said softly._

_Selina nodded, tears still streaming down her face. She looked at Korikakumon " You're going down now!" she called, her digivice bean glowing and so did Labramon. When the glowing faded away Labramon had digivolve into his champion form, Seasarmon._

" _Sekkantou!!" Seasarmon called punching at Korikakumon with glowing paws._

_Korikakumon winced "You're stronger than a normal champion" he said " But no matter, you'll soon meet your end.. Frozen arrow heads!" he called and attacked Seasarmon._

_Seasarmon leapt out of the way and continued with hit and run tactics until at last Korikakumon fell, data fizzling. His data became a digiegg that floated off to Primary village and Seasarmon changed back into Labramon and went over to Selina " Are you alright?" he asked sadly._

" _No, I'm not. But I will be.. Eventually" she said._

_Labramon nuzzled her gently, trying to console her as many others would try to do…_


	7. Chapter 7

_For the 7__th time, I do not own digimon, just this story and if you find any spelling errors it is because the program I am typing this in thinks it's so smart and wants to correct me all the time -_- Anywho, in our last chapter Selina made a grave mistake in judgment and now she is quite sad. Will the group be able to cheer her up and get back on track or is this just the tip of the iceberg? Read and find out!_

_Beyond Data Squad: Chapter 7_

_Labramon nuzzled Selena as she wept bitterly "please Selina, don't cry, Mummymon wouldn't want you to be sad, he'd want you to learn from this"_

"_But I didn't even give him a chance, I just assumed he was evil and now he's gone and it's all my fault" Selina moaned as she wept._

_Yoshino came over and pulled Selina into an embrace "Shh, shhh, shh, shhh, shh, it's okay, it's okay." she said soothingly and stroked Selina's hair like a mother would._

"_Ms. Fujieda I've been so stupid and horrible, why are you trying to cheer me up/' Selina asked tearfully._

" _We all have times where we make wrong calls in judgment, we all do things that we regret, but we learn from those times and it makes us all the wiser and stronger because of it" Yoshino said kindly._

_Selina hugged Yoshino and cried into her. Yoshino gently stroked her hair and tried to calm her down. Selina cried until she could no more and then she looked up at Yoshino "I'm just going to turn in" she said in a voice still shaky with emotion._

"_Alright" Yoshino said softly._

_Selina curled up on the floor and Labramon came over and snuggled next to her to be of some comfort._

_Selina eventually drifted off to sleep and as night came everyone drifted off to sleep at some point or another. Morning came, fateful morning._

_Everyone in the group found some more of the berry muffins and began munching down, well, everyone but Selina who was still asleep._

_Sean glanced at Selina then at Thomas "You think she'll be okay?" he asked._

"_Today? It's hard to say. Eventually? Definitely" Thomas said._

"_I feel bad for her, all she wanted to do was protect her friends and instead she ended up losing a potential friend when she tried to fix things" Relena said._

"_Me too, I mean yeah she was wrong to think Mummymon was evil, but she was just trying to do the right thing, she just got misguided by her logic" Christy said._

"_It's… a pity… She didn't, well, ya know, see the truth till it was too late?" Daniel said in a kind of snotty tone. Everyone turned to him._

"_Did you say something almost nice?" Yoshino asked in shock._

"_No. Just stating my opinions" Daniel said in his usual snotty tone._

"_If you ask me you sounded sympathetic" Keenan said._

"_Hmph! I don't know the meaning of the word" Daniel said snottily._

_Relena and Christy giggled._

_After breakfast, Yoshino went over to Selina and looked at Labramon "She's still not up yet?"_

_Labramon shook his head._

"_Hmmm" Yoshino said, she gently shook Selina's shoulder "Selina. Selina? Wake up" she said._

_Selina groaned and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and wobbled slightly and grabbed her head in her hands "Ugh… Don't tell me it's morning already…" she mumbled, sounding congested._

"_You okay?" Yoshino asked._

"_Yeah" Selina mumbled, she got to her feet and wobbled, she nearly fell over, but Labramon stabilized her._

"_Why don't you sit down, Selina?" he said._

"_No, we've probably got to get moving- ughhh" she groaned, she felt dizzy and hot, her stomach was churning her throat was burning, she felt awful. She swayed like she was about to pass out and Labramon and Yoshino eased her down towards the floor._

_Yoshino put a hand on Selina's forehead and jumped back in surprise "You're really burning up" she said. She turned around "Lalamon! Come over here!" Yoshino said._

_Lalamon floated over "What is it, Yoshi?" she asked._

"_Selina is sick, what's her temperature?" Yoshi asked._

_Lalamon put a small green paw of sorts on Selina's forehead "104 degrees Fahrenheit" she said._

"_I'm fine…" Selina mumbled hoarsely._

_Yoshino turned to the group "Guys! Selina is sick; she's got a bad fever"_

_Thomas came over; after all, he had a medical license. He examined Selina thoroughly and frowned._

"_What's wrong, Tommy?" Relena asked._

"_Will she make it?" Labramon asked, he was scared._

" _She's probably sick from something out in the storm, the only cure is an elixir called Autumn elixir, you can only find it at the Autumn Leaf Fair and even then it's rare to find it there" he said._

"_What if Selina doesn't get the elixir?" Labramon asked._

"_It's hard to say." Thomas said._

"_Well then let's go to this stupid Autumn leaf fair and get this stupid elixir already" Daniel said._

_Everyone turned to him with surprise._

"_Since when do you care, Daniel?" Marcus asked._

" _I don't, I just know the sooner we get that 13 year old better the sooner we can move on and find something exciting to do" Daniel said snottily._

"_The Autumn Leaf Fair is a big place, it could take hours to find the elixir" Thomas said._

"_No, not if all of us go and split up to search" Yoshino pointed out._

"_Yeah, we'd get it done a lot faster that way!" Marcus agreed._

_Keenan and Christy nodded "Mm-hmm" _

"_Oh please Tommy; let us help find the elixir!" Relena asked with pleading blue eyes._

_Thomas nodded "It will go faster that way"_

_Floramon nodded "And with two sets of eyes for each pair we can look in both directions-" she began._

"_And we won't miss a thing!" Biyomon finished and they gave each other a sort of high five._

"_Yeah, the plan is perfect!" Agumon said._

"_Just a moment" Gaomon said and everyone turned to him. "We can't leave Labramon alone with Selina. She'll need a human around to keep an eye on her fever and try to tend to her"_

"_That's right" Thomas agreed._

"_I'll do it" Sean offered, the group looked at him._

"_You?" Yoshino asked in surprise._

_Sean nodded "I don't have a partner, so I wouldn't be much good at the Autumn Leaf Fair, I'll stay here and watch over Selina" he said._

_Thomas nodded "Alright, but be careful" he turned to everyone else "let's digivolve our digimon to fly over there" he said. They nodded and in unison he, Yoshino, Marcus, Relena, Keenan, and Christy said "DNA charge! Overdrive!" Their 5 rookie level digimon became MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, ShineGreymon, Demetermon, Ravemon, and Phoenixmon who grabbed up their respective partners._

_Daniel and Tremormon had not figured how to digivolve in any way yet. Relena whispered something to Demetermon._

_Demetermon nodded and looked at Daniel and Tremormon "If you need a ride, we'll take you"_

"_Hmph, fine" Daniel said snottily._

"_Yeah, whatever" Tremormon said and both allowed Demetermon to pick them up. _

_Thomas looked at Sean "Be careful!" he said and with that the digimon took off, leaving Sean, Labramon, and Selina alone in the cave._

"_Why are they trying to help me? I'm not a good person" Selina mumbled hoarsely._

"_Selina don't talk like that" Labramon said._

"_Well it's true" Selina muttered hoarsely._

"_Selina, no one's holding it against you, just learn from the experience and then let it go, digimon never really die anyway" Sean said._

"_I have to admit… I forgot that last part" Selina muttered "Thanks Sean' she said weakly._

"_Don't mention it, now try and get some rest" Sean said._

_Selina's eyelids drooped and she fell asleep quickly._

_Sean watched over her and looked at Labramon "So, you've got a good partner"_

_Labramon nodded "Yeah, Selina is smart, kind, and she tries to do what she thinks is right"_

"_Those are good qualities I suppose" Sean said and put his hands behind his head "I wonder if I'll ever get a partner" he said._

"_I'm sure you will" Labramon said "You just dwell on it too much, forget about it for a while and I'm sure it will happen" he said._

_Sean smirked "Easy for you to say"_

_At the Autumn Leaf Fair, the group had split off to search for the Elixir._

_Marcus was walking with Agumon by his side "See anything?" he asked._

"_Ooooh! Hot dogs!" Agumon said, spotting a hot dog stand._

_Marcus growled and punched him in the head "Don't get sidetracked! We're looking for an elixir! Not food!"_

"_Sorry Boss" Agumon said._

_On the other side of town, Yoshino searched with Lalamon floating next to her "If I was an elixir, where would I be?" Yoshino muttered._

"_At that potion shop?" Lalamon asked, indicating a shop across the road._

"_Lalamon you're a genius!" Yoshi said and raced towards the shop._

"_Yoshi! Wait for me!" Lalamon called, floating after her._

_Yoshino ran into the store and walked up to the Sorcermon at the front "Do you have any Autumn Elixir?" she asked._

"_Autumn Elixir?" Sorcermon asked in surprise._

"_Yeah, do you have any?" Yoshino asked._

"_I've never carried that elixir, you might want to check with Pumpkinmon at 'Le Shoppe de Miscellaneous Treasures' though" Sorcermon said._

"_Where is that?" Lalamon asked._

"_It's not far from here, it'll be on your right" Sorcermon said._

"_Thanks!" Yoshino said and dashed out the door._

"_Yoshi, wait up!" Lalamon called, zooming after her._

_Closer to the shop than Yoshino, were Thomas and Gaomon._

"_What about there sir?" Gaomon asked, gesturing to 'Le Shoppe de Miscellaneous Treasures' with a paw._

"_Probably not, but we can check" Thomas said. The two walked into the shop "Hello? Is anyone here?" Thomas said._

"_Bwahaha-cough-cough- Hi! I'm Pumpkinmon, what is your pleasure?" an odd little Pumpkinmon asked._

"_Err… I'm looking for Autumn Elixir, have any?" Thomas asked._

"_WHAT?! AUTUMN ELIXIR??!!" Pumpkinmon shouted._

"_Yes, is there a problem with that?" Thomas asked._

"_You! Leave my shop now! Go on! Shoo! Be gone with you! GET OUT!!" Pumpkinmon shouted. He ushered the out the door and slammed it after them._

"_What a bizarre creature" Gaomon commented._

_Yoshino caught up to Thomas "Any luck?"_

"_No, not yet" Thomas said._

"_Did you try 'Le Shoppe de Miscellaneous Treasures'?" Yoshino asked._

"_Yes, the shop keeper through me out when I mentioned Autumn Elixir" Thomas said._

"_Weird" Yoshino said._

_Minutes later, Relena and Christy walked towards Yoshino and Thomas with their partners by their sides._

"_What's up, Tommy?" Relena asked._

"_The shop keeper of 'Le Shoppe de Miscellaneous Treasures' threw me out, but I have a feeling he has the Autumn Elixir" Thomas said._

"_Maybe he needs some persuasion" Christy said._

_Relena nodded "Maybe if we're nice to him he'll give it to us"_

"_It's worth a shot" Floramon said._

"_Yeah, we won't know until we try!" Biyomon declared. So Relena and Christy approached the shop, their partners following them. Relena turned the door knob and walked inside, Floramon followed, then Christy and finally Biyomon. The door clicked shut behind them._

"_Mwaha- cough-wheeze- hahaha -hack-cough- Hello! I'm Pumpkinmon! What can I do you for?" the strange digimon asked._

"_Oh, we just wanted to say hi" Christy said._

"_You did?" Pumpkinmon asked in surprise._

"_Relena nodded "Oh yes, I've always wanted to meet a Pumpkinmon" she said sweetly._

"_Well you're looking at the Autumn Leaf Fair's sales expert. I'm the greatest pumpkin on around!" Pumpkinmon said._

"_Then we really lucked out!" Floramon piped up._

"_How cool!" Biyomon added._

_Relena nodded "Oh Pumpkinmon, would you please give us a tour and show us your shop? I'm sure it would be magnificent!"_

_Pumpkinmon grinned "Sure thing, huns, follow me!" he said and led the girls through isle after all of random items until they were at the last isle "You girls have been such good company and you're so sweet, so good ol' Pumpkinmon has a present for you" Pumpkinmon said with a wink._

"_Oh you don't have to give us anything" Christy said._

"_We were honored to be in your company" Relena agreed, they'd spun their trap and Pumpkinmon had fallen hard for it._

_Pumpkinmon smiled "Please, you deserve it" he said and held out an odd shaped bottle with orange-brown liquid inside, there was a leaf shaped cap to the bottle. It was the Autumn Elixir!_

"_Oh Pumpkinmon, thank you!" Relena said and gave Pumpkin on a hug. The strange digimon blushed._

"_Thanks Pumpkinmon!" Christy said._

"_Yeah, you rock!" Floramon and Biyomon piped up._

"_Hope to see you all again soon!" Pumpkinmon said and waved goodbye to them. As they stepped out of the store Marcus, Agumon, Daniel, Tremormon, Keenan, and Falcomon had also come to wait for them. Relena held up the Autumn elixir and smiled. Everyone's jaw dropped. _

"_But How?!" Thomas asked._

"_Girl power!" Christy cheered and Relena made a peace sign, the two girls giggled and so did their digimon._

"_Yeah, yeah, very amusing. Can we go now?" Daniel asked snottily._

"_For once I agree with Daniel" Marcus said._

_Thomas nodded "Let's digivolve our digimon and get the elixir back to Selina" there were no objections and after digivolve their digimon to megas and scooping up Daniel and Tremormon, the group headed back for the cave._

_Sean and Labramon were watching over Selina when a cold wind blew and Sean looked up "Guys? You back?" he asked._

"_I'm back, but I don't think you were expecting me, boy" came a voice from outside the cave._

_Sean peeked out to see the owner, it was a Kabuterimon!_

"_What do you want?" Sean asked._

"_I want to destroy you and your two little companions while your friends are away" Kabuterimon growled "Electro Shocker!" he called and hit Sean with the blast._

"_Aghhh!" Sean yelled as he slammed into the back of the cave._

_Selina shot up, her head heavy "What's-- Sean oh my gosh!" she yelped but it came out very hoarse._

_Sean got up "Don't worry Selina, I'm fine, I'll take care of this big old bug" he said. Kabuterimon was closing in on him; he didn't have much of a hope. A light shown brightly and something landed in his arms. He didn't get the chance to look at it as Kabuterimon fired another Electro shocker; it sent his feet out from under him. He glanced at the item in his arms, it was an egg! He heard another blast coming "Kyaaaaaaah!" he yelped and scrambled out of the way, egg in hand. The egg began to crack, it then hatched into a ShadowWanyamon, it was a darker color than most Wanyamon and it had reddish eyes. "Whoa Sean! Looks like you're in a tight one!" it cried._

"_Kind of- oh my gosh!" Sean yelled as an attack headed for them, it missed narrowly._

"_Chill out, his aim was way off" ShadowWanyamon said._

_Sean blinked "Huh?"_

"_Just grab your digivice Sean!" it said._

"_What do you mean?" Sean said, glancing around and then noticed, the egg shell had transformed into his digivice. Kabuterimon was closing in on him "Ahhhhh!" Sean screamed, his digivice in hand._

_Sean's digivice began to glow; it shot out a beam of data that enveloped ShadowWanyamon._

"_ShadowWanyamon digivolve to… Gazimon!" he called as the light faded away he now stood as Gazimon. He looked at Kabuterimon "You're going down!"_

"_I don't think so tiny!" the bug roared "Electro shocker!" it fired the attack._

_Gazimon leapt out of the way "Electric Stun blast!" he called and sent the attack at Kabuterimon, it made contact._

"_Is that the best you've got?" the bug type roared._

"_You might want to check yourself before you mouth off" Gazimon said._

_Kabuterimon growled at the rookie, he tried to move but he couldn't, the attack had paralyzed him! Gazimon smirked and got a running start and kicked the bug digimon hard._

"_Full moon blaster!" came a call from outside that hit Kabuterimon and instantly changed him to digiegg form._

"_They're back!" Sean cheered and raced to the cave entrance with Gazimon. The megas became rookies once again and Thomas came over to Sean "Did Kabuterimon cause you too much trouble?"_

"_Well at first, then Gazimon showed up and kicked his butt until you guys came and finished him off for us" Sean said brightly._

"_So you found your partner at last, that's so wonderful" Relena said._

"_Congrats!" Christy and Keenan said._

"_Way to go" Yoshino said._

"_Nice" Marcus added._

_Gaomon surveyed the cave "Looks like you did a good job keeping Selina safe" he said._

_Thomas nodded "Good work Sean, Gazimon" she said and then went over to Selina with the Autumn elixir. He gave her the correct dosage and at once her fever went away and she fell into a pleasant sleep. Thomas smiled._

"_So, will she be okay?" Labramon asked._

"_When she wakes up she'll be good as new" Thomas said._


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! I'm back again with chapter 8! Again, if you have not read chapters 1-7 please do or this will all seem like nonsense to you. -Kicks stupid spelling/grammar checker- that thing always makes what I have correct incorrect. -grumbles- Anywho, I catch most of the mistakes it makes, but not all of them so yeah. Anyway in our last chapter Selina got rather sick and most of the group went to the Autumn Leaf Fair to find the cure, meanwhile, Sean looked out for Selina and finally got his partner. Part of this chapter was nyc2dragon's idea, but I modified it some and added more to the chapter. What happens now? Let's read and find out!

Beyond Data Squad: Chapter 8

It was a bright new day outside, you could here the buzz of HoneyBeemon as the flew by or the flap of a Birdramon's wings. Selina opened her eyes and yawned, she felt better than yesterday, she wasn't sick anymore. She looked around, the rest of the group was still asleep, Labramon was even laying across her lap dozing. Selina smiled slightly and glanced around the cave, her eyes fell on the spot where Mummymon had been, where he'd been when he sacrificed himself for her. Her eyes widened as the memory flashed through her mind and she felt tears welling up in her eyes, she whimpered slightly.

Labramon's dog like ears flopped up briefly, listening. He opened his eyes and looked at Selina " You alright?" he asked.

Selina nodded her head " uh huh" she said in a sad tone, holding back tears.

" Then why are you about to cry?" Labramon asked her caringly.

Thomas awoke and came over " Are you feeling better, Selina?" he asked.

" Yeah.." Selina said quietly.

" What's on your mind?" Thomas asked kindly.

" It's nothing-- it's just" Selina began.

" Go on" Thomas urged her gently.

" It's just that, I didn't give Mummymon a chance to be my friend, and now he's gone and he can't be, I was so nasty to him and all he did was treat me nicely" Selina said, tears spilling down her face.

Her words echoed in Thomas's head, his eyes widened as he remembered something long ago…

A young Thomas sat against the wall, he was in his father's mansion. He'd fallen while running outside and scraped his knee. He'd deal with that in a minute, he decided. The leg with the scraped knee he had straight out while the other he hugged to his chest. He heard the click of footsteps down the hall and figured it was probably Grandmother Norstein- coming to yell at him again-- or worse. It turned out is was the latter, HER. He hated her more than Grandmother Norstein, more than his father, he hated her more than both combined.

" Hello Thomas, how are you?" she asked in a syrupy sweet voice, she was beautiful, with long blonde hair that flowed down her shoulders, she was a tall Austrian noble that Thomas resented with all his heart.

" Fine" he said coldly, not willing to even look at her.

She bent down to him, a warm smile on her face " Well at least you're not bad, right?" she said sweetly.

He gave her no answer, just turned his head away.

She glanced around and her eyes fell on his knee " Oh my! You hurt your knee, would you like me to make it all better for you?" she asked sweetly.

Thomas jumped up " Stop it! You're not my mother, so quit trying to replace her! I hate you!!" he yelled tears streaming down his young face as he ran down the hall to get as far away from her as possible.

The woman stood to her full height and sighed, a sorrowful and yet understanding look on her face " Oh Thomas, I'm sorry, I just wish I could help you. Even if we could just be friends" she muttered quietly.

The memory faded away and then a one following not terribly long after came..

The young Thomas was leaning against a wall, eavesdropping on the doctors.

" Did we?" one doctor asked.

" Yes, we lost Mrs. Norstein in child birth.."

The young Thomas felt a pang of guilt, the woman he's hated so was gone, just like that. Tears welled up in his eyes...

" Thomas?" came a voice in the distance " Thomas!"

Thomas snapped out of his trance to see the owner of the voice, Selina.

" You okay? You look so sad" she said, wiping tears from her cheeks.

" Oh, it's nothing Selina, I was just- temporarily lost in thought. I'm sorry" Thomas said.

" It's okay" Selina said quietly. By now the others had woken up and were getting breakfast.

Gaomon came over " I hope I'm not interrupting anything, sir" he said.

" No" Selina and Thomas said at the same time.

" Well, breakfast is read then" Gaomon said and walked back over to the others.

Thomas nodded to his partner and then held his hand out to Selina " Come on, I'll bet it's delicious" he said and led her to the others. Labramon followed behind.

" Oh Selina, how are you?" Relena asked kindly.

"Fine, thanks' Selina said.

" We were all worried about you" Yoshino said.

" Yeah, you didn't look too good at all" Christy commented.

" Try these muffins Selina, they're great" Sean said, offering her one.

Selina smiled lightly and sat down with the group.

Agumon was sneaking up on Lalamon to steal her food, he wore a toothy grin.

Out of the corner of her eye Lalamon saw him ' It's my food, don't even think about it!" she said.

" Rats" Agumon growled and glanced at Keenan and Falcomon who quickly stuffed the rest of their food in their mouth.

Agumon sighed " I used to be an expert at stealing food"

" Yeah, MY food" Marcus commented.

Floramon and Biyomon giggled.

Gazimon looked over the group, his eyes fell on Tremormon " Hi, you haven't said much, you shy?" he asked nicely.

" No, I just don't converse with losers when I don't have to" Tremormon said snottily.

Daniel smirked as Gazimon blinked.

" Ummmm.. Okay" Gazimon said quietly.

The group finished eating breakfast.

"Are we moving on? Finally?" Daniel asked impatiently.

" No need to be snippy, but yes" Thomas said and took lead of the group. He led them out of the cave and down several paths using his logic as his tool. He paused after some time.

" What's the matter, lost Mr. Norstein?" Daniel asked impatiently.

" No, now please be quiet" Thomas said.

" What, tired of hearing my voice? Well too bad, it's a free country I'll talk if I so please" Daniel said snottily.

" Shut up Daniel! I need to hear!" Thomas roared.

" Hear what?" Daniel asked. No sooner had the words left his mouth than large vortex like holes opened in the ground. The holes seemed almost like black holes, only they were sucking up the digidestined! Yoshino and Lalamon got pulled into one vortex and then it vanished, leaving her digivice on the ground!

" Yoshi!" Thomas cried , he ran over to her digivice and picked it up, just for he and Gaomon to be sucked up by another one of the vortex's, his digivice and Yoshi's both fell to the ground.

"Tommy! No!" Relena cried and started to move for the digivice, but Marcus blocked her.

" It may not be safe" he said.

" Marcus I'm scared!" Christy cried.

" I know- agh!" Marcus said, the vortex was sucking him in!

" Boss!" Agumon cried and tried to pull Marcus back out, but he too was sucked in.

All the vortexes vanished, Marcus's, Yoshino's, and Thomas's digivice lie on the ground, utterly useless to their owners.

" What do we do now?!" Sean yelped.

" I don't know" Selina said, sounding as scared as Sean for once.

" Hmph, I guess now we have to rescue them" Daniel said snottily.

" But how?" Christy and Relena asked in unison, sounding terrified.

" Well, find out where those vortexes go. Now we'll need a leader so I vote-" Daniel was cut off.

" I vote Keenan!" Christy said.

Everyone turned to her with a unanimous " Huh?"

" Keenan's been here far longer than any of us have ever been, he knows this place better than all of us and he's our best shot" Christy said.

" I agree" Biyomon said.

Relena nodded " yeah, aren't you supposed to be an embassy anyway, Keenan?" she asked.

" Yeah, we have faith in you" Floramon said.

" It seems like he'd logically be the best choice" Selina said.

Labramon nodded.

" I'll go with the majority" Sean said.

Gazimon nodded " Well I'm new so I'm with you, Sean"

Keenan nodded " Okay, I'll try my best" he said.

Daniel growled and crossed his arms " But it was MY plan" he seethed.

" Yeah" Tremormon said.

" Sorry Daniel, you're overruled on this one" Falcomon apologized.

Daniel growled, but was silent. Christy went over and grabbed Marcus's digivice and Relena grabbed Thomas's and Yoshino's. The girls would hold onto the digivice for safe keeping.

Keenan looked at the group " Okay, follow me" he said and took the lead of the group, he only hoped he wouldn't just lead them into trouble..

Meanwhile, Yoshino, Marcus, and Thomas were facing other problems. They didn't know where they were or how they could have gotten here, it was so dark and yet they could still see one another clear as day. You could feel eyes on your back constantly and a icy shiver down your spine. The world around them was nothing like the digital world they knew. It was blackness with occasional swirls of blood red that illuminated the area enough just to show everything was utterly black otherwise.. There were no trees, no floor, no walls, no ceiling. And yet you did not fall, it was if you were walking on air and yet at the same time you felt like you were weighed down heavily with burden. This place defied all logic.

" Where are we?" Marcus asked.

" And more importantly, where are our partners?" Thomas said.

" You're in my world, pitiful humans, I am one of Machoreapermon's best" came a deep, unsettling voice.

" Where are our partners?!" Thomas shouted.

The voice cackled " Why don't you see for yourselves!" A bunch of evil looking digitamamon came carrying an energy net that had the three rookies bound tightly within.

" Boss, help me!" Agumon cried.

" Thomas, sir, we can't get out" Gaomon said.

" It's some kind of force field!" Lalamon added.

Marcus charged at the energy net with his fists, but when he came in contact with it he was repelled.

" What in the world!" Marcus hollered.

" That's just it, it isn't of this world" Thomas said, a hint of fear in his voice.

The same voice from before cackled " You're right, but it matters little for your fate will still be death"

" Show yourself!" Marcus hollered.

The voice cackled horribly and one red vortex shown brightly, you could almost her blood curdling screams from the digital world itself as he stepped forth. Devitamamon.

" Agumon digivolve!" Marcus called.

" Marcus! Are you forgetting we don't have our digivice?!" Yoshino said.

Devitamamon cackled " And while you're all helpless- black death cloud!" he fired the dark gas at the trio of humans.

Marcus! Thomas! Yoshi!" came the cries of the digimon all at the same time, it came out sounding like they had yelled " Martomoshi!"

" Hey.. I can't see.." Marcus said, he felt his vision fade away and it felt like his mind would too.

" I can't see either.." Yoshi said distantly, sinking towards the non-existent floor.

" Can't..see.. or think.." Thomas muttered distantly as he too began to sink down.

" Now as your minds are foggy and your vision impaired.. Digitamamon, if you will" Devitamamon ordered in his evil tone.

The Digitamamons gathered around the trio of humans and said in perfect unison " Nightmare syndrome!" as they released the dark energy onto the trio.

"NO!!" the trapped digimon yelled.

Devitamamon cackled as the digidestined trio all laid twitching on the ground. " I'll keep them alive until they're friends get here and then the real fun will begin"

Marcus was trapped in a horrible nightmare, there was his father, Spencer, at the same time he was Yggdrasil like before, he was attacking Marcus. Marcus groaned " No.. dad, it's me.. No!" he cried out, trapped in the nightmare, but his cries were useless. Agumon watched from within the energy net, wishing he could help Marcus.

Yoshino tossed and turned, twitched even as she was trapped in her dreams. She dreamt because she was inferior to her sisters in so many ways and to others that she was to be annihilated because of it. Everyone was chasing her, wanting to hurt her. She whimpered as she was trapped in her nightmares.

"Poor Yoshi" Lalamon said softly.

Thomas grunted and moaned in his nightmares, tears streamed from his eyes as his dreams continued. Forced to watch his mother's death, his coldness to his stepmother, then her death, fallowed by all Relena's near deaths and then it showed her die too. This happened Over and over again and then everyone around him began to blame him and try to do away with him for it as he still saw the memories. It filled Thomas with grief. Gaomon watched sadly as his partner had tortured dreams.

Meanwhile, Keenan had led the others into an odd, broken down town and he was now heading into a building with a slanted roof " Everyone stay close" he warned. He walked in to the building, Christy was closer than Falcomomn even was. Keenan was sure he heard the sound of her teeth chattering.

" Don't worry" he whispered to her. He kept walking and led them over to a Wizard on " Wizardmon! My friends were-" he began.

" Sucked up by dark vortexes?" Wizardmon asked. Keenan nodded and Wizardmon looked at the group ' If Devitamamon has got a hold of your friends they're in grave danger. You must get to them as quickly as possible" he said.

" But how?" Selina and Sean asked.

" Will Tommy be okay?" Relena asked concernedly.

" That all depends on how fast you get there" Wizardmon said calmly.

"How do we get there?" Daniel asked snottily.

" Yeah, spit it out!" Tremormon said.

Wizardmon growled lowly and turned to Keenan, he placed red powder in his hand " Throw that into the air outside. It will create a portal for you into Devitamamon's domain"

Keenan nodded his thanks and led the others outside. He tossed the red powder into the air and it sparkled, it began to swirl around and created a vortex. The pull was strong, too strong. The entire group was sucked in and the portal slammed shut.

It was dark, pitch black and yet the group could see each other, the only real light were blood red swirling vortexes that gave some light to the eternal blackness.

" Tommy! Tommy are you alright?!" Relena called out.

Thomas's eyes snapped open, he could very faintly make out a sound, his mind was foggy and his eyes blind for the time being, all he saw was his nightmares before his eyes, his eyes were smokey white like those of the blind, but they glowed blood red to where they looked entirely red as the nightmare controlled him. He walked towards the group.

Relena saw her brother a bit of a ways away" Tommy!" she said and ran toward him, but paused when she saw his eyes " Tommy, what's wrong?"

He grinned wickedly " My mother died, my step mother died, my sister has perished and now all of you seek to destroy me. You I fear will be the ones destroyed" he said.

"Tommy, you aren't making sense" Relena said with concern.

Thomas in his zombie like state, controlled by the nightmares and by Devitamamon grabbed hold of Relena's arm and gave it a painful twist " You will be the first to go" he snarled…

-AUTHOR'S NOTE- Dun Dun Dun. This aint good! What will happen now! Is this adventure coming to an abrupt and sad end??! Is this just the beginning? Find out in Chapter 9. P.s. This chapter is SUPPOSED to get you on the edge of your seat, so yeah.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, here is chapter 9. If you haven't read chapters 1-8 I suggest you do. Our last chapter ended with a controlled Thomas twisting back Relena's arm and telling her she would die by his hand. What will come of her? Of the group? Will they whoop Devitamamon or will our adventure come to a mournful end? Read and find out!

Beyond Data squad; Chapter 9

Relena squeaked in pain at her arm being twisted that way "Tommy, this isn't you, please stop!" she pleaded.

He growled like some sort of animal and tossed her roughly to the nonexistent ground a few feet away.

"Relena are you okay?!" Floramon asked concernedly, rushing to her partner.

"I think s-- Owww!" Relena squealed, she'd pushed herself up with her arms and that one Thomas had twisted surged with pain.

"You might have broken it" Floramon said.

"Something's wrong with Tommy" Relena said.

Thomas was running towards Relena, Daniel happened to notice "I've always wanted to do this" he said and raced in the way and punched Thomas in the jaw when he wasn't expecting it.

Thomas growled at Daniel and whirled around to face him.

Daniel never realized how tough Thomas was up until now, his blows hardly connected with Thomas while Thomas was beating the living daylights out of him, still Daniel couldn't give in.

"Daniel!" Tremormon called after Daniel had taken a particularly nasty blow.

"What?!" Daniel asked, trying to avoid being beaten to a pulp.

"Hold up your digivice!" Tremormon said.

Daniel did as told and Tremormon began to glow, when the glowing faded he'd grown much taller and was quite buffed. He had rocky arms and body and a larger, stronger looking version of his lizard tail, he still wore his skull like helmet, it had lost a few feathers, but gained a few markings, and his staff had also grown and was of lot better use. He was Bouldremon.

Bouldremon ran over and picked Thomas up in his mighty hand "Now hold on there" he said.

Thomas growled, eyes still a glow "Never!" he shouted, struggling with all his might.

"I wonder if Marcus and Yoshi are alright" Christy said worriedly.

"I don't know Christy, I really don't" Biyomon said.

Not far away, Marcus's and Yoshino's eyes snapped open, the cloudy white of the blind and then they began to glow bright red, they headed for the group and attacked with little warning, Marcus attacked Christy, pinning her down, while Yoshino attacked Selina with a roundhouse kick.

Sean raced at Yoshino sideways and tackled the older girl to the ground "Don't hurt your friends" he said "Ack!" Yoshino had thrown him off and pinned him down.

"Sean!" Gazimon called out.

"Save yourself, Gazimon!" Sean said.

Meanwhile, Keenan reached into his knapsack.

"Keenan! We've got to help Christy!" Falcomon said.

"I know, Falcomon, we will" Keenan said, he pulled a boomerang like device out of his bag and tossed it at Marcus.

The boomerang whacked Marcus in the back of the head and got him to turn to Keenan and lunge at him…

Devitamamon was watching this struggle from the shadows, he cackled eerily.

"Who's there?!" Relena called out.

"Your worst nightmare" came a dark reply, sending a shiver down every member of the group's spines.

Marcus took advantage of Keenan's temporary distraction and pounded him a good one and sent him flying into Bouldremon's back head first.

"Keenan!" Christy and Falcomon cried.

Keenan groaned and slid to the non-existent floor, unconscious.

"Oh dear" Bouldremon said glancing over his shoulder as he still tried to keep Thomas restrained.

-Rrrrrrrruuuummble-

The whole world seemed to shake violently as Devitamamon came into view. His eyes glowed crimson and he waved a hand as if telling Marcus, Yoshino, and Thomas what to do. Thomas struggled against Bouldremon as Marcus went after Daniel. Yoshino still had Sean pinned.

Christy felt tears welling in her eyes "You control my brother, but no more!" she pulled out her digivice and slid her hand over the DNA scanner "DNA charge! Overdrive!" she called. Biyomon shown brightly and became her mega form, Phoenixmon: fairy mode.

"Phoenix fire!" she called, releasing the attack at Devitamamon.

Selina looked at Labramon" Can you digivolve?" she asked.

"Try your digivice" Labramon said.

She nodded and held up the digital device, a bright beam stuck the rookie digimon and in a flash he became Seasarmon, he lunged at Yoshino and pushed her off of Sean and held her down "Get up, Sean" Seasarmon said as he struggled to hold Yoshino down.

Sean nodded, he scrambled up off the nonexistent floor and grasped his digivice tightly "Gazimon, digivolve and help Phoenixmon!" he said.

Gazimon began to glow brightly and digivolve into a male Youkomon "Jaenryuu!" he called and sent flame balls at Devitamamon.

His attack hit, as did Phoenixmon's but it didn't do a lot of damage, however it did throw Devitamamon back a bit and loosened his control on Marcus, Thomas and Yoshino- the three stopped fighting.

Floramon looked at Relena "I have to help them- will you be okay?" she asked.

Relena nodded, she grabbed her digivice and slid her hand over the DNA scanner "DNA charge! Overdrive!" she said.

Floramon began to glow and grow into Demetermon "Autumn's dance!" she called, firing the attack at Devitamamon.

Devitamamon was hit, but seemed entirely unharmed; he cackled evilly "Laser eyes!" he called as he released red beams of power at the group, blasting all of them backward.

When the smoke from the blast cleared, the group was seen scattered on the non-existent floor.

Devitamamon's eyes fell on Selina "Laser eyes!" he called, releasing the attack.

"Selina!" Seasarmon called, leaping up off the ground and in the path of the attack, everything flashed white for a brief moment.

"Noooooo!" Selina called out, so worried she'd just lost Seasarmon. However, when the light faded away something quite different was seen. Cereberumon stood in front of Selina now. He'd digivolve to protect her.

Selina studied the large black dog before her "Seasarmon?" she asked.

"I'm Cereberumon now, let's show this rotten egg he can't mess with our friends" Cereberumon said.

"Go for it!" Selina said.

"Emerald blaze!" Cereberumon called, releasing the attack.

"Jaenryuu!" Youkomon called, combining his attack with Cereberumon's.

The attacks hit Devitamamon and surprisingly did send him backward a bit; he lay motionless on the nonexistent floor.

Bouldremon dared to approach; he tapped on Devitamamon's shell "Is he unconscious?"

Devitamamon's eyes flew open and he grinned wickedly. He released a savagely powerful attack at Bouldremon that sent him backward into a few others- only Sean and Youkomon were left standing.

Devitamamon approached the boy and grabbed his shirt front "Game over" he cackled, powering up his strongest move.

Sean grimaced and clamped his eyes shut, waiting for the attack to hit, waiting for his doom.

"Concert crash!" came a call after a long moment, Sean felt himself being dropped as the blast hit Devitamamon. Sean's eyes snapped open, Youkomon had digivolve into Etemon!

"No way!" Sean said.

"Way" Etemon said with a grin "You were in trouble, I had to protect you" he said in a deep voice.

He looked at the digimon around him "Devitamamon is weakened!"

"Then let's combine attacks and send this rotten egg to the dump!" Phoenixmon FM said.

"Right!" Demetermon, Cereberumon, Bouldremon, and Etemon agreed.

"Phoenix fire!" Phoenixmon said, releasing her powerful attack.

"Autumn's dance!" called Demetermon as she sent her diamond- like leaves to combine with Phoenixmon's attack.

"Emerald blaze!" Cereberumon added, combining in his attack.

"Boulder bomb!" Bouldremon called out as he fired explosive rocks into the combination of attacks.

"Monkey Claw!" Etemon finished, adding his attack.

The mass of attacks exploded onto Devitamamon, he shrieked as his data began to dissolve "How is it possible?!"

"Nothing's impossible when teamwork is involved" Sean said.

"It's only logical" Selina said with a smirk.

"And besides, you stink, literally and figuratively" Daniel added.

Devitamamon's data burst into a cloud, forming a digiegg that floated off to Primary village.

The darkness faded away completely and once again they were in the digital world they knew, the place Keenan had led the others before their departure to the world of Devitamamon.

Thomas, Marcus, and Yoshino were themselves once again, they'd been given back their digivice and everything was on it's way back to normalcy.

They were on the ground as a group, all the digimon had reverted to rookies.

Christy had pulled Keenan into her lap, holding him "Please wake up, Keenan" she pleaded. She watched him in his unconscious state. He wore a scowl, as if he was ready to knock the bad guy's lights out. She brushed back his hair with her hand and sighed "Please, please wake up"

Keenan groaned and opened his eyes "Where's Devitamamon?! Christy, I'll protect you!" he said leaping up.

"Chill out 'macho man'" Daniel said in a semi-insulting way.

Christy giggled "It's okay, Keenan, we defeated Devitamamon while you were out"

"What hit me?" Keenan asked, rubbing his head and wincing a bit.

"That'd be me" Tremormon said "But it wasn't on purpose" he was quick to add.

Several of the group giggled.

Thomas now sat by Relena, entirely silent as he bandaged her arm, luckily he had only given her a slight fracture and nothing too serious, but regardless, it still added to the guilt he now felt.

"Tommy, you okay?" Relena asked, concern in her eyes.

"I should be asking you that, after what just happened to you" Thomas said in a voice that sounded sad and full of grief.

Relena squeezed his hand with her good arm "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, Tommy. It wasn't your fault"

Thomas sighed "If it were only that simple"

"Tommy, please, tell me, what's wrong?" Relena said.

"I lost my mother when I was a little boy, but I'd gotten to know her and have memories of her, and you- you have no memories of your mother other than what I can give you. I was never nice to your mother, I have no good memories of her to give you, Relena, I just can't do anything right. But I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me" Thomas said.

" Oh Tommy, stop talking nonsense" Relena said " Of course I forgive you, I may never have had a mother, or memories of her, but I always had you looking out for me. And I love you for all that you've done for me, and I will always love you, Tommy. You're the greatest big brother I could have asked for" Relena said and gave him a half hug.

Thomas sighed and smiled slightly "Thanks Relena"

The group could relax for now; the skies were blue and crystal clear. Birdramon flew by and the wind blew very slightly. Everything seemed entirely perfect. Perfect for rest and relaxation for our heroes. But how long can such peace last? Well, this is the digital world my friends, more adventures are waiting around the bend! What will happen to the gang next? To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not writing in so long, I had exams then lack of inspiration, but now I bring you chapter 10 mwahahahahahaha! If you didn't read chapters 1-10 then what are you reading this for 0.o Go back and read the other chapters first.

Digimon Data Squad Beyond: Chapter 10

The tall grass crunched beneath their shoes and feet as they headed towards Loop Swamp.

"This is taking forever can't we just fly there or something" Daniel complained in his snotty tone.

"Yeah, this is sooooo boring" Tremormon added.

"Well if we want to give away our position to the enemy then yes" Thomas said.

"Well it's better to fight them than sneak around!" Daniel countered snottily.

"The enemy would have the home field advantage and crush us, it's easier to stay as a group if we walk" Selena explained.

"I agree with the smart girl!" Sean said brightly.

"Because you have no brain?" Daniel asked snottily.

"Leave Sean alone or I'll show you just how sharp my claws are!" Gazimon growled.

"Come on guys, don't fight" Relena pleaded.

"Yeah, fighting won't solve anything" Floramon said.

"It'll beat the enemy!" Tremormon was quick to point out.

"That's not what she meant" half the group said, sweat dropping. They continued walking for a while before the silence became near unbearable.

"So, does every human and their digimon partner have something that helps them be able to digivolve?" Selena asked.

"You mean a trait of sorts?" Thomas ventured and Selena nodded. "I think so. Marcus's and Agumon's would be determination, Yoshino and lalamon would be perseverance-" Thomas began.

"Thomas's and Gaomon's would be Responsibility" Yoshino added.

"Oh, I get it! And Keenan's and Falcomon's would be friendship, Christy's and Biyomon's would be bravery, Selina's and Labramon's would be Cleverness or intelligence, mine would be.. Umm-" Relena paused and tapped a finger to her lip in though.

"Selflessness and understanding" Floramon said, saying what all the group was thinking and everyone except Daniel and Tremormon burst out laughing.

"And Daniel's and Tremormon's would be strength.." Relena said once the laughter had calmed down.

"What would mine and Gazimon's be?" Sean asked.

"I'm not sure" Relena said, honestly "I'm sorry"

"I don't think it is possible to calculate until more information is at hand" Selina said.

Sean sighed and glanced at Gazimon.

"Don't worry, Sean, I'm sure you'll figure it out" Keenan said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"That's right" Falcomon said.

Sean smiled lightly "Thanks" he said and fell silent as the group walked on..

"Are we there yet?!" Daniel complained after a while.

Selina looked at a map in hand "If my calculations are correct we're about-" she stopped in mid sentence when her foot sank into very soft ground with a loud splat. The back of the map was covered in muck "Gross" Selina said, holding the map at arms' length.

Thomas chuckled and took the map, wiping the mud away with a cloth "I believe we're in Loop Swamp"

"No duh, Einstein" Marcus muttered under his breath.

Christy elbowed Marcus in the side "Daniel is snotty enough for the both of you, so zip it" she hissed.

Keenan coughed into his hand to disguise a grin.

Sean looked around "Wow, loop swamp is huge"

"Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Daniel asked snottily.

"Daniel! Be nice!" Relena pleaded.

Daniel rolled his eyes "Okay, whatever"

"What's that smell?" Gazimon asked, taking a whiff of the air, it smelled awful and he covered his nose and mouth with his pale blue paws.

"It might be me, being hungry makes me gassy" Agumon said.

"No Agumon, I think he's referring to the swamp's odor" Gaomon said.

"It is rather disgusting" Lalamon said, floating by Yoshino.

"All kinds of toxins get dumped into this swamp" Labramon said, scratching on of his red floppy ears with his back paw.

"That would explain it" Selina said.

"Okay everyone, stick close together and try not to get separated' Thomas said. No sooner had the words left his mouth than Daniel was beginning to walk off by himself.

"Where do you think you're going? Tommy said we have to stick together!" Relena said, rushing after the boy.

"Well then you aren't doing what your brother asked either" Daniel said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Daniel please, we don't need you getting hurt or worse, come on" Relena said.

"Fine, for now" Daniel said and followed her back to the group.

The group was going deeper into the swamp slowly as if expecting something to jump out and swallow them all in one gulp. Suddenly there was a loud beeping..

Beep..beeep...BEEEEP.

It got louder and louder. Marcus whirled around "What is that?"

"Is it the enemy?" Agumon asked.

"It sounds like a machine" Thomas said.

"No duh, nerdstine" Marcus said.

"Quiet you two, the machine is making enough noise!" Yoshino said.

Selina tossed open her backpack and the beeping got louder, she pulled a small device out and the beeping got even louder.

"For goodness sakes, please shut it up!" Daniel growled.

"What is that?" Sean asked.

"A Dangerous Digimon Alert Device, DDAD for short" Selina explained.

"Well then it works great- look!" Gazimon said fearfully and pointed. In the distance a large shadow grew closer and closer to the group, each step the ground beneath them trembled.

"You fool! You gave away our position!" Daniel growled, grabbing Selina up by her shirt front.

"It's not her fault, put her down Daniel" Thomas ordered.

Daniel growled and tossed Selina into the swamp with a splash.

Selina got up, covered in swamp gunk, the shadow was nearly on top of the group and then it came into clear view. It wasn't as big as its shadow, but it was quite a powerful being. It was apparent this was one of Machoreapermon's higher ranking lackies though not quite the elite. His dark green hood concealed his horrible face and crimson bat like wings sprouted from his back. He was Murmuxmon.

Murmuxmon glared at the group "You shouldn't have made it this far, but I understand that means Devitamamon has fallen. He was weak, now young heroes shall you deal with me and all the powers I possess"

"You aren't worth our time" Daniel spat.

"Daniel, do you really want to antagonize him?" Relena whispered.

Murmuxmon smirked "The girl is wise. Perhaps if all of you join machoreapermon now you will be spared"

"I think I speak for everyone when I say: I'd rather die!" Selina yelled to the mega.

"That can be arranged, my dear" Murmuxmon said and before anyone could blink he'd swooped over and grabbed her up, taking her high into the air. He held her with his sharp claws pointed at her neck.

"SELINA!" Sean cried out.

"Let her go!" Thomas called out.

"All you humans expect me to listen to you, typical.." Murmuxmon grabbed around Selina's throat tightly enough where the group could tell she was struggling to breath. "Now all of you listen to me, surrender to Machoreapermon and your friend will be spared"

"We can take you on!" Marcus called out.

"no, Marcus, he's the type that won't hesitate to kill Selina' Labramon said.

"We need a plan" Thomas whispered.

"Tick tock, I won't wait forever" Murmuxmon said, tightening his grip.

"You're despicable" Selina managed as she struggled to breathe.

Murmuxmon smiled a twisted grin "Thank you, my dear"

"Can you give us one second to discuss this?" Sean asked weakly, eyes full of fear.

"Very well, but hurry up" Murmuxmon growled.

The group huddled around one another.

"This is the worst! We can't let Selina get killed" Yoshino said.

"Even if we do surrender he'll probably kill her" Keenan said with a frown.

"How do we save her?" Relena and Kristy asked at the same time.

Sean bit his lip as the others discussed it. "What are you thinking, Sean?" Gazimon asked and everyone looked at Sean.

"If the rest of you can stand together and distract him by faking surrender, Gazimon and I might be able to sneak up behind him and find a way to get Selina down.

"If you can hit a point on his left shoulder blade it's his weak spot and he'd have to drop her" Labramon said.

"Are you sure you two are up for this?" Marcus said.

"If we don't do it Selina could die" Sean said.

"It's up to you two now then" Gaomon said.

"Good luck, and keep your wits about you" Thomas said.

"You can do it" Relena encouraged.

"Well kiddies I'm waiting" Murmuxmon growled.

The group nodded together and all except for Sean and Gazimon spread out into a long line as the boy and his digimon crept slowly around until he was behind Murmuxmon.

"We've decided" Daniel said snottily.

"And?" Murmuxmon asked.

"We think that-" Relena began.

Sean picked up a small stone and Gazimon tried to find a good sense of aim.

"That?" Murmuxmon urged, losing patience quickly.

"That you have given us a very generous offer" Yoshino said.

"Not one to be refused lightly" Thomas added.

"And seeing as Selina is our friend-" Keenan said.

"-We can't let anything bad happen to her" Christy finished his sentence.

"And so-" Marcus began, but was cut off.

"Will you get on with it already?!" Murmuxmon hissed impatiently.

Sean made an okay sign from behind Murmuxmon to show that he and Gazimon had their aim set.

"Alright, jeesh" Marcus said.

"Well?!" Murmuxmon growled.

"Electric stun blast!" called Gazimon as he fired his attack at Murmuxmon's left shoulder blade as Sean tossed his stone at the same target. Both hit their mark and Murmuxmon's jolted in pain and let go of Selina. The girl was now falling from the sky at a rapid speed.

"AHHHHhhhhhhh!!!" she screamed as she fell.

Sean caught her though the impact of her fall sent him to the ground with her in his lap "Don't worry Selina, I'll protect you" he said. His digivice began to glow brightly and Gazimon did too.

"Gazimon warp digivolved to.. Etemon!" the digimon called out as he became the ultimate level monkey digimon.

"You fell for it!" Agumon burst out laughing, pointing at Murmuxmon.

Murmuxmon growled "So you did have a plan, but no matter, I will defeat you!" he snarled.

"Everybody, you know what to do!" Thomas said.

The others nodded and Yoshino, Marcus, Relena, Christy, and Keenan all joined Thomas in a familiar cry

"DNA charge! Overdrive!" in unison the six slid their hand over their respective digivice's DNA scanner.

Gaomon, Lalamon, Agumon, Floramon, Biyomon, and Falcomon all glowed brightly and took on their mega forms.

"Sir, do you have a battle plan?" MirageGaogamon inquired, glancing back at Thomas.

"Still working on it" Thomas replied, calculation their plan of attack.

"The best plan is to work together" Shinegreymon said.

"Yes, together we can win" Rosemon added.

"Well then, it's our turn!" Daniel said snottily and held out his digivice.

"Tremormon digivolved to.. Bouldremon!" his digimon announced, taking on its champion form, he was now much larger.

"Pound that freak!" Daniel ordered.

"Hold it Daniel!" a voice called out.

Everyone looked at the owner of the voice.

Selina stood and pushed a carrot colored strand of hair from her face "If we're all in this together then count me in too!" she held out her digivice and a bright beam of light struck Labramon.

"Labramon warp digivolved to… Cerberumon!" the small red and cream colored dog had now become an ultimate level Cerberus digimon.

Murmuxmon growled "Gehenna flame!" he called out, releasing a torrent of purplish flames from his mouth.

"Not so fast, celestial flame!" Ravemon called out, driving his blade into the ground as violet bolts of lightning shot into the purple balls of fire. The clash caused an amazing show of fireworks, but accomplished little.

"We need to attack together!" Relena called out.

"It's the only logical thing to do! Everyone put your heart and soul into it!" Selina called out.

Murmuxmon glanced at the girl; she seemed unprotected at the moment..

Murmuxmon dove from the sky, about to attack her, his long claws outstretched to perform his necro interrogation attack. However, he did not expect Sean to jump in the way of his attack and this threw him off guard as his sharp nails pierced the boy's right side like many sharp knives.

"Sean!" Selina and Etemon both called out.

Sean was in immense pain, the claws still in his side; he slowly raised an arm and made a thumbs up, telling the others to take their shot.

"We can't attack, Sean might be hurt more" Selina cried.

"If we don't attack then we will lose him entirely" Thomas said.

"So is everyone decided?" Yoshino asked after a moment of silence.

Selina nodded along with the others "Let's do this" she said

"Autumn's dance!" Demetermon called, sending diamond hard leaves at Murmuxmon.

"Spiral Raven Claw!" Ravemon called out, including his attack.

"Crimson flame!" Phoenixmon included her attack, the burst of power exploded from her mouth.

"Glorious burst!" ShineGreymon said, adding the burst of fire energy.

"Double crescent mirage!" MirageGaogamon yelled, adding his powerful attack.

"Forbidden.. Temptation!" Rosemon shrilled as she added her plant type power into the attack.

"Monkey claw!" Etemon said, adding his scratch-based attack to the others.

"Emerald blaze!" Cerberumon added, firing the powerful blast.

"And last, but not least, Bouldre bomb!" Bouldremon added his ground based attack.

All the digimon attacks combined into one powerful blast and hit their target. As the blast connected there was a huge explosion and nothing was visible but smoke for several minutes after. The group was silent. Waiting, watching, hoping- all of them praying that it had worked out okay.

The smoke cleared and Murmuxmon's data was seen become a digiegg and floating off towards primary village. On the ground, lying in a heap was Sean. Etemon leapt over and scooped the boy up before he could sink into the mucky water. He laid him on solid ground and Selina raced over "Oh please don't die, Sean! Mummymon died because of me and if you die because of me too- I don't know what I'll do!" tears welled in her eyes.

Sean was loosing blood from the deep gashes in his side, he was barely conscious, but he managed a ghost of a smile "I'm fine, are you okay?" he said weakly.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to you" Selina said, she was scared.

Thomas rushed over and began immediately tending to Sean's wounds.

"Give him some space!" Yoshino told the others, making them step backward some so Thomas had room to work.

"Do you think he can save him?" Selina asked.

"My brother saved me from a disease thought incurable" Relena said.

"And he's the best doctor I know, don't worry" Gaomon encouraged.

Thomas stopped Sean's bleeding first and then put medicine in the gashes. Finally, he bound the gashes in gauze Luckily, Sean had not lost enough blood to need a transfusion, but it had been close.

Thomas washed his hands with some sterilizing products he had in his bag. He then turned to the group "He should be alright, but he'll need to rest some before we can move on." Thomas said.

"Then maybe we should all take a break" Yoshino suggested.

"It might benefit the group" Thomas agreed.

"So in other words- let's kick back, take a snooze!" Marcus cheered.

Keenan and Christy both giggled and Relena smiled softly.

"It's a waste of time, but whatever" Daniel said, but sat down as the others did.

The digimon became rookies again and sat by their respective partners.

Agumon went nose first into Marcus's bag and pulled out some snacks "Mmm! It's not fried eggs, but this is soooo good!"

"Agumon! Those are my snacks!" Marcus protested.

"You two are so childish" Christy said and almost everyone chuckled.

Selina sat by Sean and wiped his blonde bangs from his face "Hey Sean, I figured out what your special trait is" she whispered to him, still worried about him.

"Yeah? What's that?" he asked weakly, barely conscious.

"Protection. You care about protecting your friends even if it puts you in danger. And that's a very special trait, Sean" she said so only he could hear.

A faint smile crossed his face as his eyes closed entirely. In moments he was fast asleep and Selina smiled lightly.

"Get better soon, Sean" Selina whispered..


End file.
